Nukenin
by Sanzo-sama
Summary: Et si Naruto avait grandi loin des regards des habitants de Konoha... Et pourquoi Itachi atil changé... Pour sécher les pleurs de deux enfants je suis devenu un nuke nin... YAOI Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Nuke-nin

**Genre**: Tragedie... Général... Je pense sombre aussi...

**Pairing**: Comme d'hab... YAOI Sasunaru

**Rating**: K+ ... Ou peut être M

**Spoil**: Aucun, je change l'histoire de Naruto... Ou peut-être que oui...

**Disclamer**: Bon on recommence... Ils sont pas à moi... Mais un jour... Un jour... On peut rêver...

**Caractère des perso**: Modifié encore une fois...

**Résumé**: Et si Naruto avait grandi loin des regards des habitants de Konoha... Et pourquoi Itachi a-t-il changé... "Pour sécher les pleurs de deux enfants je suis devenu un nuke-nin..."

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Deux frère plus un...**

**Retour en arrière: Le dix octobre...**

" Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?"

" Laissé, je vais m'en occuper... Ne me regardait pas comme ça..."

" On dit quoi à Sarutobi-sama?"

" Rien... "

Le calme était revenu dans cette nuit de cauchemar, les deux homme regardaient leur équipier disparaître avec son fardeau dans la sombre forêt... Avaient-ils eu raison de faire cela? Le futur le leur dirait.

**Fin du retour en arrière...**

" Sasuke où es-tu?" Pas de réponse, Itachi cherchait son petit frère partout. Ce dernier allait encore être en retard à l'académie, le rôle de frère aîné n'était pas facile tout les jours, surtout quand on avait comme petit frère Sasuke.

Itachi aperçut son frère près d'un énorme rocher, ce dernier semblait perdu dans la contemplation de cette pierre. Ce petit bonhomme âgé de neuf ans le faisait tourner en bourrique. Le jeune garçon était parti en pleurs ce matin après que son père lui ait dit qu'il n'était pas digne des Uchiwa. Il était sorti à la suite de Sasuke en balançant à son père qu'à ses yeux seul le nom et le prestige de leur clan l'intéressait et qu'il se fichait éperdument de savoir s'il faisait du mal à ses enfants. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, il venait de retrouver le petit fugueur. Il s'approcha doucement de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule.

**Itachi**:" Sasuke, je t'ai cherché partout. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Sasuke leva un regard intrigué sur lui. Et montra du doigt le rocher.

**Sasu**:" Quelqu'un est sorti de derrière le rocher... Et j'ai entendu pleurer... On aurait dit un petit garçon... Nii-san... Y a quelqu'un qui est triste derrière..." Itachi se rapprocha du rocher et posa sa main dessus... _Un jutsu_... Un jutsu de sa famille était apposé dessus... Il composa quelques signes et le rocher se déplaça.

Sasuke, curieux, se faufila dès que l'entré lui fut accessible. Itachi n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Les deux garçon descendirent un escalier taillé dans la pierre. Arrivés au bout, ils virent une cavité faiblement éclairée. Des pleurs d'enfant s'élevaient de la salle. En entendant cela, Sasuke se précipita. Quand Itachi le rejoignit, il trouva son frère tétanisé. Il suivit le regard de Sasuke, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Derrière des barreaux se trouvait un jeune garçon enchaîné au mur de sa cellule ; il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Sasuke. Des sceaux étaient apposés tout autour de lui, son corps était marqué de toutes sortes de traces de torture. Il connaissait bien se genre de blessures. Le jeune garçon, qui était recroquevillé sur lui, les observait avec crainte, peur, méfiance et haine.

**Sasu**:" Nii-san... Pourquoi il est attaché ? Et pourquoi il est blessé ?" Lui aussi se posait la question, qu'est-ce que ce garçon avait fait pour se retrouver ici et pourquoi est-il torturé dans le manoir des Uchiwa ?

Un bruit leur parvint depuis l'entrée de la caverne, une personne arrivait en courant. Itachi posa sa main sur la bouche de son frère et se camoufla dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Il fit signe à Sasuke de se taire, et observa l'intrus... Itachi le reconnut, c'était un membre de la police du clan. L'homme observa les alentours et puis s'approcha de la cellule...

" Bien, tant que je suis là, autant en profiter..." Il composa des signes et la porte de la prison s'ouvrit. Itachi, qui avait activé son Sharingan, observait tout les gestes de l'intrus. L'homme s'approcha du jeune garçon, sorti un kunai et commença à lui lacérer les bras. Le garçon hurlait sous la douleur, Itachi dut tenir fermement son frère qui se débattait pour aller aider celui qui était en train de souffrir.

Le kunai alla se loger dans une autre partie du corps de l'enfant ; le tortionnaire prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner son arme dans la plaie. Les deux frères regardaient la scène avec horreur, et bien qu'Itachi soit maintenant anbu, rien ne le dégoûtait plus en cet instant que de voir ce garçon se faire torturer de la sorte par un membre de sa propre famille. Le jeune garçon se pliait sous la douleur, ses larmes semblaient intarissables. Puis, quand le bourreau en eut assez de jouer avec son arme, il le jeta sur le ventre, descendit son pantalon et sans autre forme profita du corps de l'enfant... Itachi en avait la nausée, et sa haine s'amplifia quand il sentit les larmes de Sasuke couler sur sa main. Alors de son autre main il cacha la vue de cette horreur à son frère. Mais c'était trop tard, il sentait le corps de Sasuke secoué de sanglots. Au bout d'un moment, une autre personne fit son apparition dans la pièce, et Itachi reconnut son père. Oui, son père allait mettre un terme à tout cela...

" Quand tu aura fini n'oublie pas de le nourrir et de bien refermer..."

" Tu veux pas en profiter, toi aussi?"

" Non pas aujourd'hui, j'ai une réunion avec le conseil..."

Le chef Uchiwa observa le jeune garçon et un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres...

" Ne t'en fais pas, je viendrai te rendre visite se soir... " Itachi eut un haut le cœur, il sentit au même moment son frère se crisper dans ses bras. Sasuke était assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que son père venait de dire et ce que cela impliquait... Itachi resserra son étreinte autour de son frère et le berça tendrement, pendant que Sasuke se bouchait les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les hurlements de douleur et de peine du garçon. Les cris qui se répercutaient dans la grotte étaient déchirants, seule la souffrance transparaissait dans chacun de ses hurlements. Pour le moment, Itachi ne pouvait rien faire de plus que consoler Sasuke qui pleurait en silence dans ses bras, face à son impuissance. Pour ne pas faire entendre ses pleurs, le jeune Uchiwa avait mordu le bras de son frère. Pour la première fois Sasuke comprenait ce que voulait dire le mot faible...

Itachi ne ressentait même pas la douleur de la morsure, car sa douleur actuelle était son impuissance à agir...

Au bout de deux heures, les deux garçon purent sortir de la grotte. Itachi relâcha son frère qui partit immédiatement vomir. Ses larmes ne s'étaient pas calmées, et l'aîné se sentait inutile face à la détresse de son jeune frère. Sasuke se jeta littéralement dans ses bras en le suppliant de sauver le garçon, il voulait qu'il parle à leur père.

Itachi se mit à la hauteur de Sasuke et planta son regard dans le sien. Il prit un air très sérieux et s'adressa à lui avec gravité.

**Itachi**:" Sasuke, écoute-moi. Si tu veux le sauver, il ne faut rien dire à père. Tu comprends, il pourrait le faire tuer et on ne pourra plus l'aider. Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, ne dis rien. On reviendra le voir demain et puis tout doucement tu t'en feras un ami... D'accord ?" Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire... De la patience, oui, il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience.

Sasuke était toujours en train de pleurer dans ses bras et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Itachi activa donc son Sharingan et demanda à son frère de le regarder, ce que fit le petit brun, et il s'endormit.

Après avoir déposé Sasuke dans son lit, Itachi partit en direction des archives de la famille. Il comptait profiter de l'absence de son père pour obtenir plus d'informations. Ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui dans la grotte l'avait écœuré. Savoir que son père s'adonnait à se genre de pratiques et de tortures le révulsait, et se savoir impuissant à la douleur de Sasuke le torturait.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Itachi emmenait Sasuke voir le garçon, au début le jeune blond ne s'était pas laissé approcher. Mais Sasuke avait fait preuve de patience et avait réussi à apprivoiser le petit blond. Quand le jeune Uchiwa entrait dans la caverne et qu'il trouvait son ami en pleurs, ses yeux se voilaient d'une infinie tristesse. Alors, il rentrait dans la cellule et passait des heures à réconforter le blond en lui promettant qu'un jour, il le sortirait de là.

Itachi avait pris en main l'entraînement son frère. Il lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il devienne fort pour pouvoir protéger son ami. Sasuke avait alors pris son entraînement très au sérieux et avait progressé en un temps record.

Un soir, en rentrant de son entraînement, son père le prit dans ses bras pour le féliciter des progrès qu'il avait faits. A ce contact, le jeune brun s'était raidi. Il s'était dégagé de l'étreinte de son père pour aller se blottir dans les bras de son frère. Sasuke ne supportait plus le contact des adultes, et des frissons de dégoût et d'horreur le traversaient de part en part.

Ce soir-là, Sasuke se glissa doucement dans la chambre de son frère. Il pleurait, il voulait aller voir son ami. Il savait que le chef Uchiwa s'était rendu à la grotte, et supplia Itachi de le conduire là-bas.

Sasuke était endormi dans les bras de son ami, ils avaient pleuré pendant des heures tous les deux. L'aîné des Uchiwa s'apprêtait à prendre son frère pour rentrer quand le blond se redressa brusquement.

**_# Itachi sais-tu qui je suis ?# _**Itachi resta stupéfié... Depuis quand...

**Itachi**:" Tu parles ?"

_**# Non, mon réceptacle ne sais pas parler... Depuis qu'il est enfermé ici, il ne subit que tortures et mauvais traitements.#**_

**Itachi**:" Ton réceptacle... Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?"

_**# Je suis Kyûbi no Yoko, j'ai été enfermé dans le corps de cet enfant par le quatrième Hokage. Mais ta famille nous as tenus prisonniers, et tu as pu découvrir le genre de traitement auquel a droit cet enfant. Il n'a connu ni tendresse ni affection. Pour lui, les hommes ne sont que des monstres... Et puis, tu es arrivé avec Sasuke et il s'est mis à espérer.#**_

**Itachi**:" Pourquoi avoir attendu pour parler?"

_**# Je vous ai d'abord observés... Et maintenant, il vous fait confiance... Assieds-toi et écoute ce que je vais te dire...# **_

Itachi écouta les explications du démon, il n'en revenait pas. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir lui faisait honte de porter le nom des Uchiwa. Kyûbi lui apprit beaucoup sur sa famille et leurs pratiques. Depuis ce soir-là, Itachi avait pris l'habitude de passer presque tous les soirs et souvent accompagné de Sasuke.

Un soir, son petit frère était venu avec un bol de ramen pour son ami. Le blond avait eu l'air d'apprécier le plat, au fond du bol il restait un ingrédient et Sasuke avait demandé à son ami pourquoi il ne mangeait pas les naruto...

" Na...ru...to..." Sasuke regarda son ami et le serra dans ses bras, il venait de prononcer son premier mot. Le jeune brun était tout excité.

**Sasuke**:" Voilà, tu vas t'appeler Naruto."

**Itachi**:" Voyons Sasuke c'est pas un nom ça..." Mais Itachi aperçut de la joie dans le regard du blond. Il posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Naruto et avec un sourire... " Bien allons-y pour Naruto."

Sasuke regardait son frère et Naruto. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que le blond avait accepté qu'Itachi le touche. Lui pouvait le serrer dans ses bras ou le toucher depuis un moment, mais pour son frère cela avait été plus long. Itachi lui avait expliqué que c'était normal, vu que c'était des adultes qui le torturaient. Naruto sourit timidement aux deux bruns et commença à bailler. Sasuke se lova alors contre lui et les deux garçons se laissèrent glisser dans le sommeil. Kyûbi fit son apparition... Itachi progressait en tant que ninja ; il faut dire que le démon était un bon professeur, mais il lui manquait encore une chose, et Kyûbi le savait.

_**# Tu veux les protéger, je le conçois, mais si tu fais cela tu perdras une partie de ton humanité. Il est ton meilleur ami, mais cette décision t'appartient.#**_

**Itachi**:" Je le sais, mais comprends-moi. Je souffre de voir mon frère comme cela et je sais qu'un jour il craquera." Bien que Sasuke venait souvent voir Naruto, le brun était devenu aigri et méfiant envers les membres du clan. Il ne supportait aucun contact physique de leur part, et ne leur adressait quasiment plus la parole. De plus, en dehors de Naruto, Sasuke ne se faisait aucun autre ami ; son cadet avait mûri plus vite que prévu devant de telles horreurs.

Pendant un entraînement, Itachi parla très sérieusement à son jeune frère. Il lui expliqua qu'il allait accomplir un acte irréparable. Et que le prix à payer était une part de son humanité, qu'après cela il deviendrait une autre personne. Bien sûr, le jeune brun ne voulait pas, il pleurait et le suppliait de ne pas le faire, disant qu'il y avait sûrement un autre moyen. Mais très calmement et avec beaucoup de douceur, Itachi lui dit que pour sauver Naruto, il n'y avait que cette solution. Ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, c'est qu'il avait entendu une conversation entre son père et Orochimaru. En échange de Sasuke, Orochimaru aidait le chef des Uchiwa à prendre le contrôle de Kyûbi. Sasuke serra son frère contre lui, jamais il ne lui en voudrait pour ce qu'il allait faire.

Itachi se rendait à la grotte quand il aperçut une personne devant. Celle-ci apposa les signes pour faire déplacer le rocher et entra dedans. Intrigué, l'Uchiwa suivit cette personne.

Itachi regardait avec dégoût le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux, il ne voulait pas y croire, mais les pleurs et les cris de Naruto lui prouvait que ce qu'il voyait été réel. Quand la personne sortit de la cellule, l'Uchiwa s'approcha de lui...

" Itachi... Que fais-tu là?"

Itachi lui planta un kunai en plein cœur, et le regarda tomber au sol...

" Itachi... Pourquoi... Je suis..."

**Itachi**:" Il y a une heure, j'aurais hésité à te tuer... Mais tu m'as montré qui tu étais vraiment... Shisui..."

L'aîné des Uchiwa rentra dans la cellule et entreprit de laver Naruto. Il le berça pour le calmer. Le visage d'Itachi était à présent froid et ses Sharingan avait aujourd'hui une tout autre forme. Le jeune ninja avait son regard fixé sur le cadavre de son cousin et meilleur ami... Jamais il ne pardonnerait au clan Uchiwa...

**Fin du chapitre...**

* * *

**Sasu**: Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé?

**Sanzo**: Ben une histoire...

**Sasu**: Pourquoi ce genre-là...?

**Sanzo**: Eh bien on m'a rentré une vérité dans le cerveau...

**Sasu**: Tu as un cerveau toi...?

**Sanzo**: Dieu que je vais te faire souffrir...

**Naru**: La grande vérité de Sanzo au prochain chapitre... Reviews...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Pitit mot de Sanzo** **:( S'agenouille devant les lecteurs)** Chers lecteurs ne me tapez pas, bien que je le mérite, je reposte le chapitre deux entièrement recorrigé et dans sa version terminée **(erreur de dossier…)** Pas vu avant… **(Poster le brouillon…)** Honte sur moi…

**Sanzo-sama**: Chers lecteurs, pardon pour le retard. Voici le chapitre 2, qui va, je pense, vous faire poser toutes sortes de questions. Et oui, où ai-je mis ce qui s'est passé entre le chapitre un et le chapitre deux...?

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir... Et merci à ceux qui lisent l'histoire.

**Naru**: Eh ! Tu ne leur donnes pas plus d'explications?

**Sanzo**: NAN !

**Sasu**: Tu deviens cruelle même avec les lecteurs.

**Sanzo**: C'est un compliment?

**Naru**: Ben, pour se poser des questions, ils vont s'en poser...

**Sasu**: Je leur souhaite du courage...

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Quand tout se prépare...**

Il se souvint du jour où il avait trouvé Itachi et les deux enfants, les deux gosses étaient accrochés à l'Uchiwa comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait regardé le visage du plus âgé : il devait avoir à peine quatorze ans et les deux autres devaient être âgés d'à peu près une dizaine d'années. Le visage du plus grand était froid et sans aucune émotion apparente, son corps était recouvert de blessures et de sang, c'était justement l'odeur du liquide carmin qui l'avait attiré jusqu'à leur cachette. Il s'était assis en face d'eux et n'avait posé aucune question... Le jeune adolescent l'avait alors regardé sans réagir. Lui, la seule chose à laquelle il avait fait attention ce soir là était les yeux d'Itachi. Quand il les avait vus, il les avait reconnus.

Il était resté avec eux jusqu'au matin. Il se leva pour partir, sans lui adresser un regard.

" Je ne te poserai qu'une question... Es-tu un nuke-nin...? Si c'est le cas, suis-moi… Si vous voulez vivre..."

Itachi avait alors barré son bandeau, s'était levé, avait attrapé les deux enfants et sans un mot, l'avait suivi.

Depuis ce jour-là, ils faisaient équipe ensemble et il ne lui avait plus jamais posé de questions.

Il regardait les deux garçons s'entraîner. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils avaient développé une technique de combat bien à eux. Chacun palliait la faiblesse de l'autre, leurs défenses et attaques étant presque sans défaut. Mais comme le disait Itachi : « Vous avez encore des progrès à faire »

" SASUKE... NARUTO... ITACHI VOUS ATTEND..."

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent en courant vers lui. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment inséparables, leur relation était telle, que seul Itachi avait le droit d'entrer dans leur monde.

Leur frère avait tenu à les entraîner de manière à ce que, lors d'un combat, aucun des deux n'aient besoin de parler à l'autre pour se faire comprendre.

Itachi les comparait souvent au jour et la nuit... L'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre, ils se complétaient et cela depuis leur rencontre. A bien y regarder, l'on comprenait pourquoi. Sasuke avait des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et des yeux aussi sombres qu'un ciel sans étoile et une peau aussi pâle qu'une lune d'hiver. Naruto, lui, avait les cheveux aussi jaunes que le soleil, les yeux aussi profonds qu'un ciel d'été et la peau aussi dorée que le sable...

Tout les opposait, mais tout les réunissait, même lors des combats. A eux deux, ils étaient devenus une arme redoutable.

Kisame posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, celui-ci se raidit instantanément et lui, se retrouva avec un kunai sous la gorge.

" Enlève ta main de là... J'ai déjà été clair à ce sujet, personne n'a le droit de le toucher."

Il sourit sadiquement en regardant Sasuke, il avait oublié ce petit détail...

" Allez les gamins on rentre, Itachi nous attend. Vous avez une mission..."

Il jeta un oeil sur Sasuke qui venait de passer ses bras autour des épaules de Naruto pour le rassurer.

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le blond ne supportait aucun contact physique de la part d'autres personnes. Le jour où il avait voulu aborder ce problème avec Itachi, ce dernier lui avait dit que cela ne le concernait pas. Il n'avait pas cherché à approfondir la discussion de toute façon le ton de l'Uchiwa avait été catégorique et sans appel.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent au village d'Oto. Daidara les attendait et semblait être très remonté. Les deux jeunes ninjas se regardèrent, ils savaient que lorsque leur sensei faisait cette tête rien de bien en ressortait. D'un regard, les garçons optèrent pour un repli stratégique et c'est dans un "pouf " qu'ils disparurent.

Ils atterrirent sur le toit d'un bâtiment où ils eurent la surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Daidara plus contrarié que jamais. Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules, mauvais moment à passer. Connaissant leur sensei, la punition n'allait pas être de tout repos.

" Je n'ai pas le temps et la patience de vous courir après aujourd'hui. Suivez moi, votre frère nous attend."

Le sensei leur fit signe de le suivre, il semblait assez pressé.

" Que nous veut nii-san?"

Sasuke était très étonné, car il était rare qu'Itachi les fassent appeler en plein milieu d'un entraînement.

" Il vous l'expliquera lui-même."

Daidara voulait éviter d'aborder avec eux la question de leur future mission. Le mieux était qu'Itachi leur en parle lui-même. Il savait très bien que la mission qu'ils allaient effectuer ne plaisait pas du tout à Itachi mais, cette fois, il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Les trois ninja arrivèrent au complexe d'entraînement. A peine entré, Naruto se précipita dans les bras de son frère aîné. Ce dernier posa tendrement sa main sur la tête du renard. Sasuke quant à lui, salua son frère avec moins d'effusion que le blond.

Le cadet connaissait l'affection particulière que Naruto portait à Itachi et cela depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Itachi adressa un sourire tendre à Naruto, mais quand il leva son regard sur Sasuke l'expression de son visage avait changé.

" Vous allez participer à un tournoi au village caché de Konoha."

Sasuke se raidit en entendant le nom de son ancien village. Itachi avait toujours tout fait pour que jamais lui et Naruto ne s'approchent de ce village. Alors pourquoi justement maintenant et surtout à cette date les envoyait-il dans ce village ?

Les mauvais souvenirs du jeune Uchiwa refirent surface. Itachi le remarqua car les Sharingan de son cadet venaient de s'activer. Sasuke ne voulait pas que Naruto tombe entre les mains des habitants de Konoha.

" Sasuke, ce n'est pas de gaîté de coeur que je vous envoie là-bas, mais le chef du village a reçu une invitation de la part du nouvel Hokage pour cette compétition. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ses épreuves servent à prouver la force des villages."

Mais un autre problème préoccupait Sasuke. Son frère étant recherché par les ninja de Konoha, il était un traître dans ce village. Et cela, Itachi le savait.

" A part Naruto et moi qui d'autre viendra?"

" Daidara en tant que votre sensei et Kabuto comme troisième équipier. A vous trois cela suffira pour montrer en partie la force du village du Son. Autre chose Sasuke, tous les coups sont permis, donc ne vous retenez pas."

A cette phrase le visage de Naruto s'éclaira, il était extrêmement rare qu'Itachi leur donne la permission de se lâcher au cour d'une mission.

Sasuke observait le renard. A voir son regard réjoui, on aurait pu croire que son frère lui avait offert des ramen à vie.

Le cadet attrapa son coéquipier et le traîna vers la sortie du bâtiment. Ce n'était pas par jalousie mais Naruto n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se détacher d'Itachi.

" Sasuke, vous n'allez pas à Konoha pour la compétition... C'est une mission que vous allez effectuer."

Le jeune brun sembla prendre un temps de réflexion. Il avait parfaitement compris ce que son frère venait de lui dire.

Kisame, lui, avait remarqué que les seuls moments où Itachi changeait de comportement étaient lorsqu'il était en présence des deux garçons

Sasuke, qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Naruto, s'adressa à son aîné.

" Nii-san, tu rentres tard ce soir...? Juste pour savoir si on t'attend pour manger ou pas."

L'aîné sourit tendrement, il s'amusait de la jalousie non dissimulée de son cadet. Le pouce de Sasuke caressait la joue du Kitsune, le seul moment où son frère faisait cela était quand il était très contrarié.

" Non, je dois partir en mission, je ne rentrerai que dans trois jours. Vous serez déjà à Konoha quand je serai de retour... J'allais oublier, lorsque vous vous présenterez, c'est sous le nom de Sasuke et Naruto Uchiwa."

Sasuke se tourna vers son frère...

" Pardon... Mais tu as perdu la tête, tu sembles oublié que tu es recherché à Konoha..."

Itachi eut un rictus des plus mystérieux. Les seules fois où Sasuke voyait son aîné sourire de cette manière c'est quand il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Naruto commençait à s'agiter, il sentait une tension entre Itachi et Sasuke et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Le blond se mit à trembler, ses yeux devenaient ternes, il avait pâli. Il se sentait vraiment mal et au moment où il perdit l'équilibre, il s'agrippa au bras de Sasuke. Le brun réceptionna le kitsune et l'allongea doucement sur le sol. Itachi s'était précipité vers eux alors que le blond perdait connaissance, il positionna ses mains sur le torse du renard. Sa respiration faiblissait et se faisait plus lente, son rythme cardiaque venait d'augmenter dangereusement.

Sasuke observait les gestes de son aîné, pour l'instant Itachi était le seul à pouvoir calmer les crises de Naruto.

L'aîné attrapa le bras de son frère...

" Tu vas regarder et apprendre, je ne serai pas avec vous à Konoha. Je pense que son subconscient vient juste d'assimiler le lieu où vous allez vous rendre. Sasuke, fais bien attention à lui au village de la feuille, il ne faut pas qu'ils découvrent qui il est vraiment."

Il montra très lentement les gestes du jutsu à effectuer pour apaiser Naruto. Quand le blond ouvrit les yeux, ils n'avaient plus leur couleur bleue.

_**# Il dort, laissez-le se reposer. # **_

Itachi se redressa et se courba respectueusement devant Kyûbi.

Les deux adolescents avaient été mis au courant pour le démon enfermé dans le corps du blond. Sasuke savait que lorsque Kyûbi apparaissait Naruto dormait quelque part dans son esprit. Le démon était conscient de l'inquiétude du jeune Uchiwa, mais pour l'instant c'était le seul moyen de sauver Naruto.

_**# Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke-kun, il n'y en a juste que pour une heure ou deux. # **_

Le démon se tourna alors vers Itachi et Daidara.

_**# Ainsi, nous allons à Konoha? Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi Itachi-kun? # **_

**Village de Konoha.**

" Hokage-Sama, pensez-vous qu'il soit raisonnable de faire participer les ninja du village d'Oto?"

Le cinquième posa un regard contrarié et agacé sur Kakashi, il savait que ce n'était pas prudent de faire venir les shinobi du village du son. Ce qu'il ne pouvait dire à son chef anbu, c'est que, s'il le faisait, c'était pour créer une alliance avec ce village.

" Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, j'ai tout prévu. Et de plus le village du son ne nous envoie que trois ninja et leur sensei."

" Pourquoi seulement trois?"

" C'est moi qui leur ai demandé. Je ne les laissais venir à Konoha qu'à cette et unique condition."

Kakashi était très étonné de savoir que seulement trois shinobi allaient représenter le village d'Oto pour le tournoi. Enfin, il pourrait se faire une idée de leur force lors des éliminatoires.

Cependant cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. Il se doutait que l'Hokage cachait autre chose. Le cinquième avait une idée en tête car il n'avait pas organisé cette compétition juste pour le plaisir. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas reçu la fiche des participants de ce village et ne savait rien de ces trois ninja.

Kakashi se dirigeait vers la sortie quand un ninja vint lui signaler que les shinobi participant au tournoi venaient d'arriver mais qu'il manquait ceux du village d'Oto. Le ninja copieur n'aimait vraiment pas cela, le troisième avait toujours refusé tout contact avec le village du son. Alors pourquoi le Gondaime, les avait-il soudainement invités ?

Kakashi partit accueillir les participants et les fit conduire à leur lieu de résidence pour la période du tournoi.

**Portes de Konoha : Deux jours plus tard.**

" Nous somme arrivés."

" On a quand même deux jours de retard."

Naruto avait posé un regard accusateur et boudeur sur leur sensei. Le jeune blond avait horreur d'arriver en retard sur une mission. Sasuke mit une petite frappe derrière la tête du renard...

" Baka…Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, le tournoi n'a lieu que dans une semaine."

Les quatre ninja du son passèrent les portes du village de Konoha. Sasuke parcourut du regard l'entrée du village. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

" Halte-là! Veuillez décliner vos identités."

Daidara se tourna vers le poste de garde.

" Nous sommes les ninja du village d'Oto. Je sais que nous avons plusieurs jours de retard. Pouvez-vous avertir un responsable du tournoi que nous venons d'arriver ? "

Daidara remit un rouleau aux shinobi surveillant l'entrée. Ce dernier put constater que c'était l'invitation adressée au village d'Oto.

Le garde appela un jeune ninja à qui il remit un message pour Iruka en lui demandant de faire vite.

Iruka arriva au poste de surveillance avec deux autres ninja. Il observa attentivement les quatre shinobi qui venaient d'arriver.

Les trois participants lui semblaient bien jeunes et inexpérimentés. Ils devaient être âgés d'à peine quinze ou seize ans. Il se sentit un peu rassuré, Kakashi lui ayant fait part de ses doutes vis à vis du village du son. Ces trois gosses ne passeraient jamais le premier examen. Le chakra qui se dégageait d'eux était deux fois plus faible que celui des jeunes jûnnin de Konoha.

Iruka les accueillit et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment où logeaient tous les participants. Kakashi, qui fut mis au courant de leur arrivée, les attendait devant l'entrée de la bâtisse.

" Bonjour, je suis Hatake Kakashi, le responsable du tournoi, à qui ai-je l'honneur?"

" Je suis Daidara, le sensei des participants de notre village. Veuillez accepter nos excuses pour le retard et pour la gêne occasionnée."

" Je suis Yakûshi Kabuto, le ninja médecin de notre équipe."

Sasuke et Naruto se placèrent devant Kabuto et se courbèrent pour saluer. Daidara regardait amusé les deux jeunes garçons. Il savait le trouble qu'allait causer leur annonce.

"Bonjour, voici mon jeune frère Naruto. Et moi, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa."

"Pardon ? Vous avez dit?"

Kakashi s'était pétrifié à l'entente du nom. C'était impossible : Itachi avait décimé toute sa famille. Tous les Uchiwa avaient péri sept ans en arrière. Le ninja copieur réfléchit à toute vitesse. En effet le corps du plus jeune n'avait jamais été retrouvé... A l'époque Sasuke devait être âgé de neuf ans, donc, il devrait en avoir seize actuellement. Kakashi voulait une confirmation des dires du jeune ninja.

" Peux-tu prouver ce que tu dis?!"

Sasuke esquissa un sourire dédaigneux.

" Je ne le redirais pas plusieurs fois, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa et voici mon frère Naruto."

Pour être sûr que les ninja présents enregistrent l'information, Sasuke activa ses Sharingan.

Iruka, Gaï et Asuma étaient assommés par la nouvelle. Il était vrai que le brun ressemblait à Itachi mais le blond, lui, n'avait aucune ressemblance avec un Uchiwa.

Kakashi avait les yeux fixés sur les Sharingan du brun. Alors comme ça il restait plusieurs descendants Uchiwa et pire, l'un deux était un ninja au village d'Oto.

Kabuto qui s'amusait fortement de cette situation se permit d'intervenir...

" Excusez-moi, mais nous somme très fatigués, pourriez-vous nous dire où nous pouvons nous reposer?"

**Fin du chapitre...**

* * *

**Naru**: Tu finis comme ça?

**Sanzo**: Oui...

**Sasu**: Pas d'explications?

**Sanzo**: Pourquoi?

**Naru**: Je sais pas moi... Pourquoi on est au village d'Oto?

**Sasu**: Qui est le nouveau Gondaime ?... Où est Orochimaru?

**Itachi**: Pourquoi j'ai décimé tout mon clan?

**Orochi**: C'est quoi la vérité de Sanzo?

**Sanzo:(en larmes**)... On m'a fait rentrer dans le crâne que Sasu... Il est parti de Konoha... Et qu'il veut pas y retourner...

**Kakashi**: Sanzo, tu as modifié ton style... Non?

**Sanzo**:** (essuyant des larmes de désespoir) **Oui, j'espère que ça ne va pas choquer...

**Arkel :** C'est mieux hein ? Quand la correction se retrouve entre mes mains habiles ?

À suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Pitit mot de Sanzo-sama**: Chers lecteurs, merci pour vos reviews... Comme je sais pas si je réponds correctement... Je vous dis encore merci... Bien, dans ce chapitre ne cherchez pas de lien avec le manga. Je n'ai pas suivi l'ordre de présentation des personnages. C'est pour cela que Kisame apparaît déjà en tant que membre de l'Akatsuki... Bon, je ne vais pas en dévoiler plus. Bonne lecture.

**Le mot pour rire**: Euh, on m'a dit que ma fic était un UA... Je l'avoue, je suis coupable, j'ai bien fait un UA... Je pensais que ça passerait inaperçu... Non sans rire, j'aurais pu reprendre l'histoire de Naruto et faire un copier coller... Mais quel intérêt d'écrire une fic alors?

**Naru**: Sanzo? C'est quoi cet orchestre derrière toi?

**Sanzo**: C'est pour le romantisme... La touche glamour...

**Sasu**: Le romantisme... Toi! Si je le pouvais je rirais aux éclats...

**Naru**: Tu es sûr que c'est pour cette histoire?! Non, parce que là je doute...

**Itachi**: Sanzooooo!!! Y a du monde qui veut te voir...

**Sanzo**: Qui... Qui?! Dis-moi...

**Itachi**: Je crois que se sont les membres de mon clan...

**Sanzo**: Ils ont l'air un peu menaçant... Tu trouves pas?!

**Naru**: Sasu, je crois que Sanzo va avoir des ennuis...

* * *

**Première parti... Le massacre et l'arrivée de nouveaux membres.**

Itachi tenait encore Naruto contre lui quand un membre du clan entra dans la prison du démon. Il vit le cadavre du jeune Shisui devant la cellule de l'enfant et se précipita vers celui-ci. Il se sentit observer et se tourna lentement vers la prison de l'enfant. Il eut la surprise de voir Itachi qui le fixait. Il remarqua dans les bras de l'héritier le jeune démon et fut saisi d'un étrange pressentiment. Il promena son regard sur les murs de la cellule et constata que tous les sceaux avaient été brisés. Mais la chose qui l'effraya le plus était la forme des Sharingan que les yeux de l'héritier avaient pris.

" Comment as-tu pu?! Tes yeux..."

Le jeune renard commença à s'agiter et à trembler dans les bras d'Itachi. Le brun posa son regard sur l'enfant et c'est d'une voix douce mais ferme qu'il s'adressa à lui.

"Naruto ferme les yeux et ne les ouvre sous aucun prétexte."

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et se cramponna un peu plus à lui, Itachi sortit son sabre et se dirigea vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Tout en maintenant fermement Naruto dans ses bras, il décapita l'intrus avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

D'un pas lent mais décidé, il prit la direction de la sortie. Ce soir, il mettrait un terme à la folie de son père et cela par n'importe quel moyen et peu importe le prix.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Konoha. Les jeunes aspirants ninja étaient sortis un peu plus tôt des cours. Sasuke avait décidé de traîner un peu dans les rues de la ville, il ne désirait pas rentrer de bonne heure aujourd'hui. Son père lui avait dit qu'il voulait le voir pour se faire une idée des progrès qu'il avait réalisé au cours de ces dernier mois. Il savait que son frère ne serait pas là ce soir et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Après avoir traîner le plus possible dans le village, c'était d'un pas hésitant qu'il prit le chemin du quartier Uchiwa.

Sasuke se rapprocha et c'était alors qu'il sentit une odeur désagréable se dégageait des alentours. Plus il avançait, plus il sentait un certain malaise grandir en lui.

En arrivant dans la rue principale, il regarda avec effroi des corps inanimés qui jonchaient par terre. Son regard fixa alors les murs et le sol imprégnait de sang.

Puis les yeux du garçon passèrent de cadavres en cadavres s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait des membres de son clan. Il remarqua un peu plus loin que de jeunes enfants avaient eux aussi été décapités.

Il tomba à genoux, ses jambes refusant de le porter. Il était secoué de tremblements. C'était une vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui. Quel monstre avait bien pu faire cela ?

Sasuke se força à se relever et se précipita en courant vers la demeure principale.

Arrivé devant la bâtisse, il reprit ses esprits et entra à l'intérieur. Il courait dans toute la maison scrutant toutes les pièces, recherchant des traces de vie mais plus il avançait plus il craignait le pire. Tout ce qui s'offrait à son regard était macabre.

Son esprit cherchait à analyser la situation et une question le martelait sans cesse: qui avait bien pu faire un tel massacre et pourquoi?

La peur lui tenaillait le ventre, il suffoquait d'angoisse, tremblant de tous ses membres mais il continuait tout de même à avancer malgré les sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

Alors qu'il parvenait à l'entrée de la pièce principale, il trouva Naruto assis sur le sol recroquevillé sur lui les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha prudemment du jeune blond pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'accroupit lentement près de lui.

"Naruto... Que...que... fais-tu... là?"

"Tachi... Dit...Bouge pas... Ferme yeux et pas ouvrir...Reste sage... Fait pas bruit. Alors... Naruto fait ce que dit Tachi."

Sasuke se rapprocha de son ami et passa ses bras autour de lui car le blond était actuellement dans le même état que lui. Il espérait puiser dans ce contact la force de continuer ses recherches.

Des voix s'élevaient de l'autre pièce. Elles étaient, tantôt menaçantes, tantôt suppliantes...

Sasuke voulait se lever pour entrer dans la pièce mais Naruto resserra son emprise sur lui. Le jeune brun se colla donc contre le mur pour pouvoir écouter la conversation.

"Itachi! Pourquoi fais-tu cela?!... C'est un monstre!"

"Je ne le fais pas que pour Naruto, je fais aussi cela pour sauver la vie de mon frère..."

"Que veux-tu dire?!"

"Comme si vous ne le saviez pas mère... En échange de la puissance de Kyûbi, le clan a promis le corps de Sasuke à Orochimaru...Vous avez maintenu le descendant du Yondaime prisonnier car le pouvoir qu'il détient vous intéresse pour prendre le contrôle de Konoha."

"Et alors, ton frère est faible... Il ne sert à rien, c'est un incapable. Au moins comme cela, il sera plus utile au clan..."

Sasuke était anéanti par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se précipita dans la pièce où se tenaient les derniers membres de sa famille. Il entra au moment même ou le sabre de son frère s'abattait sur ses parents. Sasuke n'avait jamais vu autant de haine dans les yeux de son frère. Il fit un pas en arrière et tomba sur le sol le regard perdu dans le vide.

Itachi pouvait ressentir la terreur de son frère. Il aurait voulu que son cadet ne soit pas témoin de ce carnage, mais pour préserver le secret sur Naruto et pour sauver son jeune frère, il lui avait fallu éliminer les membres du clan Uchiwa. Itachi avait fait un véritable massacre au sein de son clan se laissant emporter par sa haine. Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait aimé cela, autant de puissance était si jouissive. Il devait cacher ce sentiment de satisfaction à son frère, Sasuke ne devrait jamais connaître ce côté de lui.

Il s'approcha de son frère et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter. Dans son mouvement Sasuke se blessa avec le sabre.

Dans un réflexe, Sasuke posa sa main sur sa bouche pour essayer d'étouffer la plainte qui s'élevait de sa gorge. On pouvait y entendre aussi un sanglot étouffé.

A ce son Naruto se précipita vers lui et se lova dans ses bras.

"S'suke... Triste?... T'as mal?"

Les questions de Naruto étaient tellement innocentes et naïves mais contenaient une telle angoisse qu'elles calmèrent Sasuke. Il serra un peu plus le blond contre lui et se força à retrouver son calme...

"Oui, Naruto, je suis triste et j'ai mal. Mais ça va passer... Du moins, je l'espère."

"Sasuke ta blessure... ça va?"

Itachi s'était penché sur les deux enfants. Sasuke se rappelait des paroles que son frère lui avait dit au cours d'un entraînement. Il leva un regard interrogateur sur son aîné.

"Plus tard les explications. Pour l'instant nous devons quitter Konoha. Les ambu ne vont pas tarder. Moi, je serai arrêté et je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer pour Naruto."

L'atmosphère de la nuit était lourde. Itachi était épuisé. Il devait se débarrasser de ses poursuivants tout en cachant et protégeant les enfants.

Il venait de trouver refuge dans une grotte. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à se débarrasser de ses poursuivants.

Les deux gosses avaient besoin de sommeil. Sasuke était éprouvé mentalement et lui avait dû utiliser beaucoup de chakra à cause du Mangenkyû Sharingan. Quand à Naruto, il était effrayé par tout ce qui l'entourait. Un rien lui faisait peur, le renard n'aillant jamais connu l'extérieur paniqué au moindre mouvement.

Après avoir vérifier qu'ils étaient en sécurité, Itachi dit aux deux garçons qu'ils pouvaient se reposer un peu. Sasuke prit le blond dans ses bras et ils s'allongèrent près de l'aîné. Le plus jeune des Uchiwa glissa sa main dans celle de son frère. Itachi le regarda et lui sourit. C'était un sourire triste. Il voyait que son jeune frère se posait beaucoup de questions.

Les garçons dormaient profondément quand un bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée de la grotte. L'Uchiwa avait ses sens en alerte et se tenait sur ses gardes. Le chakra qui se rapprochait était incroyable. Malgré la fatigue qui le marquait, Itachi était excité à la perspective d'affronter un ninja aillant une telle force.

En quelques secondes, un homme d'une stature imposante se dressa devant lui. Ce dernier jeta un oeil sur l'adolescent et les deux enfants qui dormaient près de lui et constata que le jeune homme était épuisé. Il ne dit rien et s'installa en face de lui, posant à côté de lui une gigantesque épée. L'Uchiwa ne le quittait pas des yeux, gardant sa main sur son sabre prêt à protéger les enfants.

L'intrus fit glisser lentement la capuche de son manteau. Itachi remarqua que son bandeau était barré. Puis il reconnu le ninja en face de lui. Celui-ci était inscrit dans le bingo books en tant que déserteur du village de Kiri.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé entre eux.

Quand le jour commença à faire son apparition, le ninja déserteur se leva et avant d'atteindre la sortie posa une question à Itachi. Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, attrapa son bandeau, barra le signe de Konoha puis il réveilla les deux garçons. L'instant d'après, ils marchaient au côté de l'inconnu.

En ayant accepté de suivre Kisame, Itachi avait aussi accepté de rejoindre une organisation du nom de l'Akatsuki. Les ninjas les plus recherchés se trouvaient là. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'Orochimaru faisait aussi partie de cette organisation.

Kisame qui avait été désigné comme équipier d'Itachi sentit une tension entre les deux ninja. Le brun lui avait alors demandé de ne pas parler de Sasuke et de Naruto. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le serpent soit au courant pour les garçons, il l'expliqua donc la raison de sa requête.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki fut mit au courant de l'affaire et décida que seul quelques membres choisis seraient informés pour les enfants.

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons grandirent dans le plus grand secret protégé par certains membres de l'organisation.

Orochimaru disparut de l'Akatsuki après avoir échoué dans son attaque contre Itachi et fut remplacé par un ninja répondant au nom de Sasori. Celui-ci reçut l'ordre de surveiller tous les faits et gestes du serpent.

Naruto commença à apprendre très vite au contact de Sasuke. Il faisait découvrir au blond tout ce dont il avait été privé pendant sa captivité.

Le brun se demandait comment malgré tout ce qu'avait vécu Naruto pendant son emprisonnement ses yeux avaient réussi à garder une certaine innocence. Il était cependant heureux de pouvoir faire le professeur, Itachi lui avait même demandé de lui apprendre tout doucement l'utilisation du chakra.

Dès que le démon renard fut apte à comprendre le maniement des armes et autres techniques de combat, ce fut Itachi qui prit son entraînement en main. Sasuke se retrouva avec Kisame comme sensei. Les deux garçons progressaient assez vite. L'entraînement de Naruto était plus difficile car Itachi voulait que le blond atteigne le niveau de son frère.

Pour pouvoir aider Naruto à progresser dans son entraînement, Sasuke avait inventé un jeu. Les deux garçons s'amusaient de temps en temps à faire ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux le miroir. Ce jeu consistait à imiter la personne en face de soi sans commettre la moindre erreur. Pour l'Uchiwa l'exercice était simple grâce à son Sharingan. Pour le blond cela se compliquait car il n'en était pas détenteur mais à force de persévérance, il avait réussi à palier son handicap grâce à son instinct. Il fallut deux ans à Naruto pour atteindre un assez bon niveau. Il n'était pas encore au même stade que Sasuke mais Itachi était satisfait de ses progrès.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki convoqua Itachi et l'avertit que dès que les deux garçons seraient près il prendrait lui même leur entraînement en main.

Le kitsune ne décollait jamais Sasuke. Un jour où Itachi était parti en mission, la personne en charge des enfants les avait séparés. Le blond avait fait une crise qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Quand Itachi était rentré de mission, il avait trouvé son frère dans tous ses états. Itachi avait dû entrer dans l'esprit du blond pour le sauver. Depuis ce jour-là, Sasuke était devenu deux fois plus protecteur envers le renard et refusait qu'une personne autre que lui ou son frère approchât Naruto. Il avait même demandé à Itachi de ne plus jamais être séparé du renard, ce que son frère avait accepté.

Les deux garçons ne se quittaient pas et partageaient tout. Ils avaient même gardé l'habitude de dormir ensemble car Naruto était souvent réveillé par les cauchemars de Sasuke. Dans ces moments là, le démon renard laissait son chakra se diffuser lentement autour des deux enfants formant un cocon comme pour les protéger.

Le jour de ses douze ans Sasuke fit la connaissance de Kyûbi. Le brun avait par accident utilisé le Sharingan sur Naruto. En ayant fait cela il était entré dans son esprit. Itachi avait dû intervenir pour sauver les deux garçons car son cadet, qui ne maîtrisait pas encore cette technique, avait failli mourir avec Naruto. C'est après cet incident qu'Itachi les mit au courant pour le démon.

Sasuke comprenait à présent beaucoup de choses. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas parut très étonné. Il expliqua qu'il se doutait pour Kyûbi. En effet il avait ressenti sa présence quand il était prisonnier. Cependant le renard ne pouvait agir à cause des sceaux qui avaient été apposés autour de sa prison le maintenant dans une sorte de léthargie.

Le démon qui n'avait jamais pu s'adresser à lui pendant sa captivité le faisait à présent. Kyûbi aida les deux garçons à progresser plus vite, Sasuke arrivait à maîtriser de mieux en mieux son Sharingan. Cela lui permit de s'inviter de plus en plus souvent dans l'esprit de Naruto.

**Deuxième parti... Le village d'Oto...**

Le chef de l'Akatsuki venait de recevoir un rapport lui indiquant qu'Orochimaru avait créé un village. Le village d'Oto se trouvant entre Konoha et Suna, la position du village l'intéressant particulièrement. C'était décidé, l'Akatsuki s'approprierait le village d'Oto...

**Fin du chapitre...**

* * *

**Naru**: Euh... Tu finis là?!

**Sanzo**: Vouiiiii...

**Sasu**: T'es malade!!

**Sanzo**: Ben, la suite c'est pour le prochain chapitre.

**Naru**: Et lequel? Parce que comme tu fais, c'est pas le prochain mais le cinquième.

**Sanzo**: Naru deviendrais-tu intelligent?!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Pitit mot de Sanzo : **Chers lecteurs… Merci pour vos reviews… Bien des explications pour ce chapitre… En furetant sur les sites de Naruto j'ai trouvé beaucoup de légendes se référant aux bijju. Je me suis servie de celle qui me semblait la plus proche… Enfin j'espère… Le tombeau du vent vient de la légende de Shukaku. Oraga Nakashimu est le prêtre qui a vaincu Shukaku. Dans l'histoire je vais m'en servir pour donner le nom à un groupe de shinobi (chasseur de démon).

J'espère ne pas commettre trop d'erreur (au pire faites le moi savoir…) Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le nom de la shinobi réceptacle de Nibi… Je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part…

**Sanzo : **iiiiii !!! Je viens de spoiler mon histoire**…**

**Sasu : **Bien, tu as fini avec tes explications ?!

**Sanzo : **Viiiiii !

**Naru **: Donc, on reprend… Ta fic est ?

**Sanzo : **Un demi UA

**Sasu : **C'est ?

**Sanzo : **Un sasunaru… Itamizuki… Et peut être un naru ??

**Itachi : **Mizuki ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

**Sasu : **Naru ??! Tu te fou de moi ?!

**Sanzo **: J'oubliais, perso OCC… J'essaye de ne pas trop m'éloigner mais c'est pas facile. Et j'adore ma correctrice… Que je torture… Et ma critique… Qui me torture…

* * *

**Quelque part dans le désert de Suna… Lieu : Le tombeau du vent.**

« Itachi, tu y a été un peu fort tu ne trouves pas? »

« Pas vraiment, j'ai dû faire cela subtilement... »

Kisame regardait les cadavres que le brun, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, avait laissés derrière lui. Il était vrai que le jeune homme avait dû se débarrasser des ninja très discrètement.

Leur mission consistait à récupérer plusieurs documents. Le chef de l'Akatsuki tenait particulièrement à avoir ces manuscrits et cela dans la plus grande discrétion.

« Tu sais comment on va les trouver ces foutus rouleaux?! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a vraiment pensé à tout. »

Les deux ninja se dirigèrent vers la pièce centrale de la bibliothèque. Sur les murs ils pouvaient voir la représentation des neuf démons. Sous chaque dessin se trouvait trois rouleaux, tous parfaitement identiques. Kisame regardait la pièce qui était richement décorée. Dire que dans cette salle étaient gardés les secrets des neuf Bijjû les plus destructeur.

Itachi se plaça au centre de la salle et posa une statuette représentant Kyûbi. Le déclic d'un mécanisme se fit entendre. Sous chaque reproduction, deux des parchemins partirent en fumée.

L'Uchiwa eut un sourire satisfait, comme à son habitude leur chef avait tout prévu. Comment faisait-il pour toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres ?

« Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous servir. »

« Tsss... Et après ça, il nous réserve quoi?! »

Itachi finissait de ranger les parchemins quand ils eurent la surprise de voir apparaître plusieurs shinobi.

« Tu va pouvoir te défouler un peu plus, cette fois, ils sont plus nombreux. »

Les lèvres de L'Uchiwa s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique, son sharingan venait de changer. Kisame riait d'excitation tout en sortant lentement Sahemada.

« Nous sommes les ninjaOraga Nakashimu. Vous allez périr pour avoir profané ce lieu sacré. »

**Konoha…**

Les premiers rayons de soleil caressaient le visage de Naruto qui dormait profondément dans les bras de Sasuke.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement.

Le jeune genin qui venait d'entrer se retrouva brusquement à terre. Il leva son regard et vit Naruto en train de lui sourire mais resta figé lorsqu'il regarda la main du blond ou se trouvait un kunai.

Le renard avait sauté du lit pour intercepter l'arme que Sasuke venait de lancer sur leur réveil matin improvisé.

« La prochaine fois, essais de faire cela plus doucement. Il a un réveil très difficile. »

Naruto referma la porte et se dirigea vers le lit, il se mit à califourchon sur Sasuke.

« C'est l'heure... Debout, sinon je vais sévir... »

Naruto s'amusait à souffler le long du cou de son ami. Celui-ci le repoussa plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Désolé... Je me lève... Va prendre ta douche. »

Le brun vit dans les yeux de son ami une lueur d'incompréhension.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il le rejetait de cette façon quand il s'amusait à ça. Naruto se leva et passa à côté de lui en baissant la tête, puis prit la direction de la salle de bain sans un regard envers le brun.

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains. Depuis quelques temps il se sentait gêné quand son ami lui montrait son affection ou s'amusait comme maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces gestes si familiers depuis son enfance le troublaient autant. Pourquoi avait-il cette réaction ?

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?! »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de pousser plus loin dans sa réflexion, Daidara venait d'entrer dans la chambre suivi de Kabuto.

« Sasuke dans dix minutes dehors. Tu préviens Naruto, on va s'entraîner. »

Le sensei disparut aussi vite qu'il avait fait son apparition.

Le brun partit vers la salle de bain et resta figé en ouvrant la porte. Naruto venait de sortir de sa douche et se séchait énergiquement. Sasuke n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux du corps de son coéquipier.

Naruto avait un corps fin mais assez musclé, il mesurait un mètre soixante dix, il était plus petit de cinq centimètre par rapport lui. Ses cheveux lui tombaient aux épaules tout comme lui.

Le brun ne s'était jamais attardé sur la physionomie de son ami, mais depuis quelques jours il se surprenait à le détailler de plus en plus.

« Sasuke?! Tu veux prendre ta douche? »

Sans un mot l'Uchiwa sorti de la pièce laissant Naruto désorienté. Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette façon ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-il fais quelque chose de mal ? Il s'habilla en vitesse et partit le rejoindre dans l'autre pièce. Il allait lui parler quand le brun lui lança :

« Daidara et Kabuto nous attendent pour l'entraînement. Le temps que je me douche, va les rejoindre. »

Une fois dehors Naruto se mit à la recherche de Kabuto. Il trouva ce dernier en pleine discussion avec une kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Elle portait le bandeau de Konoha. Le blond observa un moment son coéquipier, celui-ci avait toujours l'art et la manière de récolter les informations qui pouvait lui être nécessaire. Pauvre kunoichi... Il se dirigea vers Kabuto...

« Excuse-moi, tu participes au tournoi? »

Le blond se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Devant lui se tenait un individu à l'apparence androgyne. Cet être paraissait d'une grande fragilité ce qui accentuait sa beauté. Naruto sourit, non cette personne n'était en aucun cas fragile, la force de son chakra le démontrait. Pour le blond, cet être avait même quelque chose de captivant.

« Oui, je suis venu participer à la compétition. »

« Je m'appelle Haku, je suis ninja au village de Kiri. »

« Naruto Uchiwa, du village d'Oto. »

Perdu dans sa conversation, Naruto ne remarqua pas Sasuke qui se trouvait au côté de Kabuto. Le brun, sharingan activé, examinait durement les deux garçons.

Kabuto étudiait avec grand intérêt le manège de Sasuke, cette mission allait être très intéressante. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Naruto apprit de son homologue, qu'il était venu accompagné de deux autres personnes. Les deux garçons s'étaient assez vite liés et le blond émit un petit rire gêné quand Haku lui dit que ses yeux lui rappelaient le ciel d'été. Naruto appréciait sa discussion avec le ninja. Il faut dire qu'au départ il avait pris ce jeune homme pour une fille et cela l'avait tout de suite mis en confiance.

« Sasuke, tu m'écoutes?! »

« Que veux-tu?! »

« On va partir rejoindre Daidara sensei, va chercher Naruto. »

« Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? »

« Lui. »

Gaara fit un signe de la tête en direction de Naruto. Depuis que ce dernier était sorti du bâtiment le roux ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, l'étudiant de loin. Il avait remarqué l'intensité du chakra de Naruto bien que celui-ci le dissimuler très habilement. Grâce à Shukaku, Gaara pouvait percevoir ce que le blond cachait. Tout son corps vibrait d'excitation, ce tournoi allait être très intéressant.

Le ninja des sables n'était pas le seul à être captivé par Naruto. Une deuxième personne fixait le blond et Gaara depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de fascinant dehors? »

Le shinobi se rapprocha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

« Le blond et le roux, ils sont comme moi. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir? »

« Je n'en sais rien, depuis deux jours c'est comme-ci je pouvais percevoir plus de chose. Mon chakra est devenu plus sensible... C'est étrange comme impression. »

Naruto parlait toujours avec Haku, mais son attention se portait plus sur Gaara et de temps en temps vers une fenêtre de la bâtisse. Sasuke qui s'était joint au blond avait remarqué qu'il était devenu plus attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui plutôt qu'à la conversation et cela depuis un petit moment.

« Naruto… Naruto… On doit rejoindre Daidara-sensei. »

« J'arrive... A bientôt Haku. »

Le blond fit un signe de main au brun et partit avec son ami.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe?! »

Il fit un fin sourire, Sasuke parvenait toujours à distinguer quand il se sentait troublé ou quand quelque chose le contrariait.

« Itachi a dû réussir. Je viens de les repérer et eux aussi ils viennent de me remarquer. »

« Bien, cela va nous faciliter la mission… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'ont pas remarqué… »

« Facile, Hachibi est un démon sournois… Il et le seul grand rival de Kyûbi puisqu'il est à peu près de même puissance. En un sens on peut dire que je suis le seul à pouvoir repérer Hachibi et les autres Bijju… Disons que, je leur ai juste facilité la tache… On va s'entraîner ! »

« Dis moi, il va bien ton ego… Si Itachi n'avait pas trouvé les parchemins, tu les chercherais encore les Jinchurikis… »

Le blond partit en courant rejoindre leur troisième coéquipier. Sasuke était soulagé, Naruto semblait avoir mis de côté l'incident de ce matin. Mais par contre lui avait toujours ce malaise grandissant, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu discuter avec Haku.

Naruto se trouvait auprès de Kabuto et n'arrêtait pas d'appeler son ami... Il préférait ne plus penser à ce matin, il valait mieux ne plus y penser. Il se força donc à lui sourire...

« Sasuke ! Tu rêves... On t'attend... »

**Forêt de Konoha.**

Daidara marchait dans les environs de Konoha. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se savait suivi car l'individu qui l'avait pris en filature avait laisser s'échapper un peu de chakra ce qui avait trahi sa présence.

« Tu as commis une erreur de débutant… Mizuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?! »

« Va sur la colline des Hokage et cherche ce qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver. »

« Itachi va être satisfait de ta réussite... Il te récompensera comme il se doit... »

Le ninja de Konoha se glissa dans l'ombre, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Daidara reprit le chemin du village de la feuille. Mizuki venait d'accomplir avec succès sa mission et lui n'avait plus qu'à récupérer le rouleau des techniques interdites et les faire apprendre à Sasuke et Naruto.

« DAIDARA-SENSEI...! »

« Naruto… Arrête de hurler, il nous a vus. »

Daidara arriva à la hauteur de ses élèves. Naruto lui expliqua qu'il venait de ressentir et d'identifier les deux autres Jinchurikis confirmant ainsi la réussite de la mission d'Itachi et Kisame.

Kabuto dévisageait le blond, il s'était toujours demandé si Naruto ne faisait pas délibérément l'idiot par moment. Il parlait avec tant de sérieux qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face de lui. Une fois son rapport terminé Naruto attrapa Sasuke le forçant à le suivre pour s'entraîner.

**Village d'Oto. (Deux jours plutôt.)**

« On les a, c'était bien comme vous nous aviez dit. »

Itachi remit la sacoche contenant les manuscrits sur les bijju au chef de l'Akatsuki. Les rouleaux en main, le maître du village se dépêcha d'ouvrir les quatre qui l'intéressaient actuellement.

Le premier fut celui de Ichibi Shukaku « Racoon (Tanuki), Dieu du vent, élément vent, attaque tempête de sable. »

Le deuxième celui de Nibi Nekomata « Chat noir (ou tigre), Dieu de l'obscurité, élément l'obscurité, attaques manipulation des morts et des bêtes obscures. »

Le troisième celui de Hachibi Yamata no Orochi « Serpent à huit têtes et queues, élément symbolique le diable, attaques l'épée de Kusanagi no Tsurugi, l'invocations d'esprit démoniaque. »

Et le quatrième celui de Kyûbi no Youko « Renard à neuf queues, Dieu du feu, élément le feu, attaques de feu, griffes, cyclones. »

Les renseignements que détenaient les rouleaux étaient plus précieux qu'il ne le pensait.

Perdu dans sa lecture le chef du village ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Kisame se courba respectueusement devant la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il était extrêmement rare que le nuke-nin de Kiri fasse preuve de tant de respect.

« Alors Itachi-san, vous avez mené à bien votre mission à ce que je vois. »

Une femme venait de se rapprocher du chef, elle prit le rouleau contenant les informations sur Kyûbi et le lut avec attention.

« Le contenu de ce parchemin pourrait aider Naruto-kun à s'améliorer, tu ne penses pas? »

« Oui, c'est pour cela qu'Itachi et Kisame vont partir pour Konoha avec les rouleaux de Shukaku, Nekomata, Yamata et Kyûbi. »

L'Uchiwa se courba avec respect devant son chef et sorti de la pièce suivi de Kisame.

« Ça va te faire plaisir de revoir ton ancien village... »

Itachi regarda à peine son partenaire, savoir qu'il devait retourner là-bas ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Seulement, s'il se faisait arrêter maintenant cela mettrait en péril les plans du chef de l'Akatsuki. Alors pourquoi l'envoyait-il à Konoha ? Il ne le comprendrait jamais... Enfin, les ordres étaient les ordres.

« Itachi-san, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il mijote le vieux. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il serait flatté de t'entendre l'appeler comme cela, Kisame-san. »

Kisame se tourna et se retrouva face à face avec la kunoichi...

« Veuillez me pardonner... »

« Itachi-san, il vous demande. »

Le brun fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la pièce qu'il venait de quitter quelques minutes plutôt.

« Itachi, je suis désolé de te faire aller là-bas. Je ne te demande pas d'entrer dans le village, tu resteras aux alentours. Je veux que tu t'occupes de Naruto. Il faut qu'il apprenne à se servir de ce qu'il y a dans ce rouleau. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le porteur d'Hichibi, je le sais très doué. »

« Et que dois-je faire pour le rouleau des techniques interdites de Konoha? »

« Je suis sûr que tu es un bon professeur. »

« Je ne vous décevrais pas Jiraya-sama. »

« Tsunade-sama, croyez-vous que ce soit prudent de partir pour Konoha? Enfin surtout pour Itachi-san? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kisame-san, je suis sûre que Jiraya-sama sait ce qu'il fait. »

Kisame attendait son partenaire dans le couloir, il en profitait pour parler avec Tsunade. Le nuke-nin faisait preuve de beaucoup de considération envers elle. Cela venait du fait que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu la Senin, elle avait fait preuve de respect envers lui.

**Retour au village de Konoha.**

« Sasuke ! Tu fais vraiment exprès de me ménager! »

« Si je te blesse avant la compétition Daidara me tuera… »

Le blond regarda son coéquipier avec colère, depuis le début de l'entraînement Sasuke le ménageait et cela le vexait au plus haut point… Daidara me tuerait… Tu te fous de moi ? Au point où nous en sommes, rares sont ceux qui nous égalent….

« Naruto… »

« Oui... Quoi?! »

« Devine qui vient nous rendre visite?! »

Naruto se redressa et mit tout ses sens en alerte.

« Je viens de repérer Tichi et Kisame-sensei... Mais j'ai l'impression que l'on nous fait surveiller. »

« Tu en as mis du temps à t'en apercevoir... Nii-san ne va pas être content de ton manque de vigilance. »

Naruto prit un air boudeur, il avait horreur quand Sasuke lui rappelait qu'il risquait de décevoir Itachi.

« Si tu ne lui dis rien, il ne le sera pas. »

L'Uchiwa le prit par les épaules, il laissa son pouce caresser la joue du blond. Naruto se recula brisant brusquement l'étreinte du brun, puis il mit une distance entre eux.

« Sasuke, il faudrait se débarrasser de nos chiens de garde et voir ce que nous veut Itachi. »

Le brun se raidit, non seulement Naruto venait de se détacher de lui mais de plus, il venait d'appeler son frère Itachi. Sasuke détailla longuement le blond...

Ok, Naruto a plutôt mal réagi à ce matin et il m'en veut... Tu joues bien la comédie...

« Sasuke... Tu m'écoutes, on fait quoi?! »

« Sers-toi de Kyûbi pour trouver nos chiens de garde... Et ensuite on se défoule en toute discrétion. »

Oui, il allait pouvoir évacuer sa colère et sa rage sur eux.

Les yeux de Naruto se fendirent en leur milieu et devinrent rouge feu, ses canines se firent plus prononcées, une queue fit son apparition...

« Je n'aurais pas besoin de plus pour eux... »

Quand à Sasuke, il laissa quelques marques sombres envahir son corps. Dessinant un étrange tatouage.

« Tsss... Je me demande comment tu as pu accepter de faire cette expérience... »

« Un jour, peut être, je te dirais pourquoi... »

Naruto fit un tour sur lui-même et partit en courant suivi de près par Sasuke qui venait de faire apparaître Kusanagi.

« Sasuke... A droite... Cent mètre devant toi... Je prends l'autre... »

« Naruto... En douceur, pas de carnage inutile... »

« C'est Yamata ou Sasuke qui me dit ça ! »

« Usuratonkachi ! »

Naruto partit en riant… Mais toujours en se demandant pourquoi Sasuke avait accepté de devenir le réceptacle du démon serpent…

**Fin du chapitre 4.**

* * *

**Naru : **Sasu est unJinchuuriki ?

**Sanzo** : Ouaip… J'avais envie de faire un truc idiot…

**Sasu** : Me coller avec Naru est déjà idiot… Tu aurais pu te passer du reste.

**Sanzo** : Je peux toujours le mettre avec Haku… Ou Kabuto… Ou Akabane, il aime bien les blonds…

**Sasu** : Et t'éloigner de tes éternelles Sasunaru…

**Misty** : 1 à 0 pour Sasu… Sanzo n'aime que le sasunaru…

**Sanzo** : C'est pas vrai**… (Planque toutes ses images de sasunaru) **Arkel ! Dis leur que je ne suis pas une accro du sasunaru…

**Arkel :** ** sifflote ** Oh par contre j'ai un truc débile qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai appris quel rôle allait jouer Jiraiya et Tsunade…

**Sasuke :** Faites la taire !

**Arkel :** En fait, quand j'ai su que Jiraiya était le chef de l'Akatsuki et que Tsunade était là aussi, une image s'est imposée à moi… Jiraiya en Jabba the Hutt et Tsunade en princesse Leia en costume d'esclave, comme dans Star Wars.

**Tsunade (indignée) : **Quoi ?

**Jiraiya :** Huhu ! J'imagine déjà Tsunade en petite tenue… Hé mais comment oses-tu me comparer à ce tas informe et baveux ?

**Tsunade :** Quand tu dors, oui tu baves !

**Arkel : **Oh oh ça veut dire que vous dormez ensemble ?

**Sanzo :** Et voilà qu'Arkel nous la ramène avec ses couples hétéros.

**Arkel :** M'en fous… De toute façon je suis sûre qu'ils couchent ensemble. Je leur donne juste des idées pour pimenter… **se reçoit un kunai par Tsunade en pleine poire**

**Sanzo :** A plus pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

**Sanzo-sama:** Chers lecteurs, merci pour vos reviews et merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire. Ce chapitre se passe alors que Sasuke et Naruto ont treize ans (la période ce situera au moment de l'examen de chûnin.) Kabuto doit avoir à peu près vingt ans et Itachi dix huit... Comme vous avez pu le constater les retours en arrière se font sur plusieurs chapitres afin de bien expliquer les évènements entre le départ d'Itachi et son retour à Konoha, toujours entrecoupé des chapitres se passant à l'époque choisie pour l'histoire. (Sanzo se courbe devant les lecteurs ; j'ai commis une petite erreur dans le chapitre 3 **; Le chef de l'Akatsuki venait de recevoir un rapport lui indiquant qu'Orochimaru avait créé un village. Le village d'Oto se trouvant entre Konoha et Suna…** Euh… Pas du tout là où je l'ai placé… Je suis nul en géographie.)

**Naru : **Sanzo, c'est quoi cette tête que tu fais ?

**Sanzo** : Je sais plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews que j'ai reçues…

**Sasu** : Un poisson a plus de mémoire que toi…

**Naru** : Alors, il se passe quoi dans ce chapitre ?!

**Sanzo** : Beaucoup de choses… En fait, je crois que je vais faire cette histoire en deux parties…

**Sasu** : Le chapitre ?!

**Sanzo** : Non, l'histoire en elle-même… Il y aura Nuke-nin et la deuxième… Je sais pas trop encore...

**Naru** : Chers lecteurs, vous voilà maintenant informés des futures intentions de Sanzo…

* * *

**Deuxième partie... Akatsuki, village d'Oto. La capture d'Itachi... (Suite du chapitre 3) **

Le chef de l'Akatsuki venait de recevoir un rapport lui indiquant qu'Orochimaru avait créé un village au coeur du pays du riz, le village caché du son.

Le pays de Ta no Kuni était l'un des plus proches de Konoha.

Jiraya savait que le seigneur de ce pays jalousait particulièrement le pays du feu. Si cet arriviste de Ryochu avait passé un accord avec Orochimaru, il accepterait très facilement d'en passer un avec L'Akatsuki.

C'était décidé, l'Akatsuki allait s'approprier le village d'Otogakure...

**Le village d'Oto...**

« Orochimaru-sama, plusieurs de nos espions viennent de nous apprendre qu'Itachi Uchiwa serait actuellement blessé et qu'il se cacherait près du village de Suna. »

« Bien. Tu vas te rendre là-bas et me le ramener... Vivant de préférence. »

Au côté du Sennin se trouvait un ninja qui examinait avec un grand intérêt ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Tu vois Kabuto-kun, je vais bientôt obtenir ce que je convoite depuis bien longtemps. »

« Orochimaru-sama, à quoi va bien pouvoir vous servir le sharingan? Vous êtes déjà si puissant. »

« Kabuto-kun... Sache qu'avec moi la flatterie ne te mènera jamais à rien... Mais j'apprécie le compliment. »

Kabuto donna ses ordres aux ninjas ainsi que certains rouleaux contenant des jutsu afin qu'ils puissent transporter l'Uchiwa sans aucun problème, puis il prit congé de son maître. Il partit en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Le jeune homme était très doué et extrêmement intelligent. Il se montrait très attentif en matière de sciences médicales, ses connaissances en médecine étaient particulièrement étendues. Il semblait se centraliser plus sur le légiste, traitement des cadavres. Sa capacité en chirurgie étant très développée, il pouvait manipuler son chakra à sa guise pour en faire des scalpels ou pour soigner; ce qui faisait de lui un redoutable adversaire. Orochimaru était fier de son élève, mais il se méfiait de lui, tant de talent pouvait être dangereux surtout entre les mains d'un jeune ninja avec l'ambition de Kabuto.

Alors que Kabuto travaillait sur l'une de ses expériences, il aperçut un insecte ramper près de lui. Il l'attrapa et l'examina de plus près. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_On dirait bien que Sasori-sensei et Daidara sont dans le coin. _

Le garçon déplia un rouleau, décrivit plusieurs signes des deux mains et déposa l'araignée d'argile. Des inscriptions apparurent sur le parchemin, Kabuto en prit connaissance et le détruisit.

Il n'avait plus qu'à suivre les ordres et à attendre tranquillement l'arrivé de l'Uchiwa.

Les shinobi du village du son arrivèrent une semaine après avec leur prisonnier. Il fut immédiatement enfermé dans une des salles d'expérimentation d'Orochimaru, le sennin en fit même renforcer la sécurité. Il donna l'ordre que personne ne pénètre dans la pièce sans un motif valable et sa permission.

Les premiers jours Kabuto n'arrêtait pas de solliciter son maître pour avoir le droit d'étudier et d'observer le déroulement de ses expérimentations sur l'Ichiwa.

Le sennin étaittrès satisfaitde l'attention que portait son élève à ses travaux. Jusqu'à présent, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais déçu, il était très vigilant à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'était un très bon shinobi et savait que Kabuto veillait à sa sécurité. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voyait aucun avantage à lui montrer l'avancée de ses recherches sur Itachi. Surtout que l'Uchiwa ne se montrait en aucun cas coopératif.

Quinze jours venaient de s'écouler depuis la capture d'Itachi, seul pour le moment Orochimaru entrait dans la pièce où il était détenu. Mais cette fois le sennin avait décidé de venir escorté de son jeune élève.

« Tu vois Kabuto-kun, dans une semaine, je pourrai de nouveau changer de corps. Il faut que tu saches que la première fois où j'ai eu à faire au sharingan, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel pouvoir venant de ses yeux. J'en ai payé le prix... Cette fois, je ne commettrai pas la même erreur. »

« Le sharingan est-il si puissant que cela... Orochimaru-sama?! »

« Plus que tu ne le penses... »

Itachi venait de s'adresser au shinobi, un sourire dédaigneux sur les lèvres.

« Veux-tu en faire l'expérience? »

« Itachi-kun, tu n'es pas un cobaye très coopératif. »

« Maître Orochimaru, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise, cela vous dérange si je sors ? »

« Non, tu peux partir, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour l'instant… Itachi-kun, tu as effrayé mon élève, ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part. »

Kabuto salua avec respect son sensei et sortit de la pièce, mais le jeune ninja ne prit pas la direction de ses quartiers.

Dix minutes plus tard le shinobi était à l'extérieur du village. Kabuto se rendit vers un point bien précis aux abords du village du son.

**Quelque part au pays de la foudre... Deux mois avant la capture d'Itachi...**

« Jiraya comment comptes-tu te débarrasser d'Orochimaru?! »

Tsunade lui avait posé cette question tout en connaissant la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

« Simplement en lui offrant ce qu'il désire... Le Sharingan. Quand penses-tu... Itachi-kun? »

« Allez-vous vous servir de Sasuke?! »

« Non... De toi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ton frère serve d'appât. Et puis, n'oublie pas que pour l'instant, tu es le seul survivant de ton clan. »

Itachi se sentit un peu soulagé, son frère n'était pas encore prêt pour ce genre de mission.

« BONJOUR TACHI NII-SAN...ERO-SENNIN... ON Y VA !! »

Une tornade blonde venait d'entrer en courant dans la salle suivie d'un brun qui haussa les épaules en passant près de son frère.

« C'est Naruto... Qu'est-ce que j'y peux. »

« Naruto-kun ! Ce n'est pas une façon convenable de s'adresser à Jiraya-Sama. »

Le jeune blond se retourna mit une main derrière sa tête et offrit un merveilleux sourire à son frère.

Les deux garçons étaient maintenant âgés de treize ans. Ils suivaient tous les deux l'entraînement de maître Jiraya depuis plus de six mois. Le sennin les avait pris en affection, mais il avait plus d'attachement pour Naruto.

« Désolé Tachi-nii-san... Mais Jiraya nous a promis de nous apprendre sa technique du rasengan... Et moi, je veux l'apprendre. Pour être fort et pour... »

« D'accord, d'accord… Naruto... On y va, si tu te tais et que tu te tiens tranquille. »

Le chef de l'Akatsuki venait de se rapprocher du jeune excité, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto qui se raidit immédiatement. Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de Jiraya, il retira ses mains et se tourna vers Tsunade.

« Tu t'occupes de notre affaire avec Itachi et Kisame. Essaye de savoir si Sasori a pu obtenir de plus amples renseignements de la part de notre espion. Et tu détacheras aussi quelques espions sur le village de Konoha, je veux être tenu au courant de tout ce qu'il va se passer pendant le tournoi des chûnin.»

« Je m'en occupe. Naruto, une seconde, tu n'aurais rien oublié?! »

Naruto fixait Tsunade tout en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il aurait pu oublié de si important pour qu'elle le lui rappelle. Sasuke se rapprocha de son ami et lui tapa derrière la tête. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Naruto éclata de rire, il se jeta dans les bras de Tsunade.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal au départ à accepter un autre contact physique. Mais tout comme Itachi et Sasuke, elle était une des rares personnes à avoir réussi à franchir le mur que Naruto avait dressé pour se protéger. La sennin serrait affectueusement le jeune garçon, elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

Jiraya se dirigea vers la sortie, alors qu'il passait à côté d'Itachi...

« Itachi... Je te remercie pour ça. Naruto, Sasuke vous venez! »

Kisame se tourna vers son équipier, pour une fois l'Uchiwa pu remarquer de l'étonnement dans le regard de son partenaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là?! »

« Rien... »

Itachi fixait les deux garçons qui escortaient Jiraya, Naruto sautait partout heureux à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Puis il observa son frère qui couvait du regard le jeune blond...

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui... Il savait qu'il avait répondu aux questions de Sasuke. Mais, il ne savait pas comment interpréter le faitque le garçon n'ait eu aucune réaction suite à l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait sur le Mangekyou sharingan... Et, sur la nuit du massacre.

Il mit assez vite ses pensées de côté et se centralisa sur le fait qu'il allait devoir se retrouver entre les mains d'Orochimaru et qu'il lui faudrait se débarrasser de lui.

« Kisame-san... »

« Oui, Tsunade-sama. »

« Comment se porte notre sujet? »

« Bien, Yugito-chan grandit très bien. »

« Alors tout va bien, mais que tes espions continuent à garder un oeil sur elle. »

Tsunade et Kisame ne s'aperçurent pas qu'Itachi s'était éloigné d'eux. Le brun était en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'Orochimaru sans faire trop de dégâts dans le village d'Oto.

Autre chose le contrariait, cela faisait à peine deux ans qu'il avait accepté l'expérience de Tsunade et il ne savait pas encore comment son bijju allait se comporter.

« Itachi-san... »

L'Uchiwa releva son regard sur la kunoichi. Tsunade le dévisageait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Itachi-san, qu'est-ce qui peut t'inquiéter au point de ne pas répondre quand on appelle?! »

« Tsunade-sama, veuillez m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas être discourtois. »

Tsunade lui sourit, elle savait ce qui travaillait l'Uchiwa. Il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'il avait réussi à se servir de la force d'Houkou. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à garder le contrôler de son bijju, mais elle ne sefaisait pas beaucoup de soucis pour lui, il apprenait vite. Il se débrouillerait bien pour la mission, elle avait confiance en lui et en ses compétences.

Surtout que les pouvoirs du Gobi se mélangeaient très bien avec ceux d'Itachi ; " Houkou était un démon chien à cinq queue de couleur blanche, dieu de l'illusion, il était capable de mélanger et de se servir de plusieurs éléments. Chaque queue de cette créature représentait une puissance élémentaire ; vent, eau, terre, foudre et feu. Elles pouvaient causer des dommages catastrophiques, une fois utilisées."

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Houkou. Je suis sur qu'avec l'aide de Kisame-san, tu apprendras à vite contrôler toute cette puissance. »

« Je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour cela, Tsunade-sama. J'espère juste être prêt pour la mission. »

Kisame observait son coéquipier, le jour où le jeune ninja avait accepté de devenir le réceptacle d'Houkou, Jiraya lui avait confié la tâche d'entraîner Itachi et de lui apprendre à contrôler son bijju.

Pendant un des entraînements, l'Uchiwa avait demandé si lui aussi par hasard, il n'était unJinjjiruki. La seule chose qu'il avait répondue était Isonade.

Kisame avait été choisi à son entrée à l'Akatsuki pour être le réceptacle de Sanbi, il lui expliqua qui était son bijju ; " Isonade est un bijju qui a l'apparence d'un grand requin bleu possédant trois queues et trois ailerons, dieu de l'eau, il a le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau. Il se vit remettre une épée du nom de Samehada, cette arme peut absorber le chakra de ses ennemis et le transmettre à son utilisateur. "

Tsunade s'adressa à Itachi plus sérieusement.

« Itachi-san, je voudrais te parler d'une chose très importante. Orochimaru a en sa possession un bijju répondant au nom de Yamata no Orochi, je voudrais que tu le trouves et que tu le ramènes ici. »

La sennin ne voulait pas encore lui dire à quoi allait lui servir Yamata no Orochi. Elle avait eu une conversation très sérieuse avec Sasuke et Itachi n'était pas encore au courant de son futur projet.

Elle avait surpris, il y a quelques mois de cela une discussion entre les deux frères. Sasuke venait de questionner Itachi sur le Mangekyou Sharingan, il lui demandait comment il pouvait l'obtenir. L'aîné lui avait répondu catégoriquement que s'il voulait posséder le même pouvoir que lui... il devait tuer Naruto, tout simplement.

Elle avait observé le jeune garçon et l'avait vu se décomposer au fur et à mesure que son frère lui expliquait comment il avait obtenu cette puissance et le plaisir qu'il avait pris à le tester sur les membres de son clan. Cette déclaration avait été faite sans aucun signe d'émotion de la part d'Itachi.

Sasuke s'était levé et avait pris la direction de sa chambre sans dire un seul un mot. Il n'avait consenti à en ressortir que cinq jours après cette découverte et parce que Naruto était tellement inquiet pour lui qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire des crises s'enfermant inconsciemment dans l'antre de Kyûbi. La dernière ayant bien faillit coûter la vie au blond.

Après que l'état de Naruto se soit stabilisé et qu'il fut hors de danger, Tsunade avait pris Sasuke à part et lui avait demandé s'il avait l'intention de tuer Naruto pour obtenir plus de puissance. Il l'avait dévisagé horrifié en lui disant que jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Au regard que lui avait porté le jeune garçon, elle comprit qu'en aucun cas il ne se servirait de Naruto pour obtenir le Mangeykou.

Elle lui parla alors de l'éventualité d'obtenir le Mangekyou sans la mort de Naruto, juste en intégrant un bijju qui aurait à peu près la même puissance que Kyûbi. Elle lui demanda, s'il voulait bien devenir le réceptacle de Yamata no Orochi. Le jeune Uchiwa accepta immédiatement la proposition de Tsunade.

**Alentour du village d'Oto (La capture d'Itachi.)**

« Sasori-sama, quand allons nous intervenir?! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! »

« Bientôt, essaye de faire preuve d'un peu de patience... »

Sasori examinait à la dérobée le jeune ninja qui venait d'être recruté par Itachi et Kisame. Ce shinobi était impulsif et ne savait pas tenir en place. Il avait aussi la fâcheuse tendance à tenir tête à ses supérieurs et voulait à tout prix prouver qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Le jeune ninja était un expert dans la manipulation et fabrication des explosifs, c'était même son jeu favori et si Sasori le laissait faire, il serait bien capable d'anéantir le village d'Otogakure, juste pour son seul plaisir.

« Daidara n'oublie pas que nous devons attendre l'arrivée des informations de Kabuto avant de faire quoique ce soit. »

« Attendre que ce soit un gamin arrogant qui nous dise quand intervenir... Je ne suis pas tombé aussi bas. »

« Tiens-toi tranquille et évite de me tenir tête... Si tu tiens à la garder sur tes épaules. Autre chose, au passage, je te signale que tu es plus jeune que Kabuto et que pour l'instant, c'est toi qui te conduis comme un gosse.»

Kabuto arriva près des deux membres de l'Akatsuki, il lança un paquet à Daidara.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

« Un uniforme de shinobi du village du son, tu enfiles ça et tu me suis. »

« Et Sasori-sama, il n'en met pas ?! »

Kabuto ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, de toute façon discuter avec lui ne mènerait à rien et ils avaient moins d'une semaine pour aider Itachi et tuer Orochimaru. Les sceaux que le sennin avait apposés sur l'Uchiwa étaient très puissants, Kabuto avait besoin de temps pour les apprendre et pouvoir les défaire.

L'apparition d'un chakra très puissant fit mettre Sasori et Kabuto en position de combat, deux personnes extrêmement rapides semblaient se rapprocher de leur point de rendez-vous. Sasori fixa un point juste derrière Kabuto, le jeune shinobi se tourna, il faisait maintenant face à une kunoichi qui devait à peine avoir treize ans.

« Désolé Sasori-san, nous sommes un peu en retard. »

« Ce n'est rien Kisame, il ne se passe rien de particulier encore. »

Kabuto examinait la jeune fille, elle était blonde et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, autour de son cou se trouvait un collier qui attira son attention. Il avait déjà vu ce pendentif.

« C'est Naruto-kun ?! »

Kisame se tourna vers le jeune ninja.

« Pas tout a fait… Tu as devant toi… »

« Ne me dites pas que les renforts qu'on nous envoie sont cette gamine ?! »

L'épée de Kisame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Daidara.

« Daidara ! Fais preuve de respect envers Kyûbi. »

Sasori observait Naruto, il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Kyûbi prenait un malin plaisir à se transformer en fille quand il entrait en possession du corps de son réceptacle. La fameuse technique "Kitsune Tsuki."

Kabuto resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, il avait devant lui le démon le plus puissant de l'Akatsuki. Et c'était une fille…

**Village de Konoha. (Deux mois avant la capture d'Itachi.)**

« Moi, troisième Hokage déclare l'examen de chûnin ouvert. »

Kakashi s'approcha près de Sarutobi, il lui chuchota subtilement de manière à ce que personne n'entende la conversation.

« Hokage-sama, comment se fait-il que cette année encore le tournoi se déroule dans notre village. »

« Le Kazekage ne pouvait pas préparer le tournoi... »

Le Sandaime n'en dit pas davantage, il reprit la direction de son bureau. L'ouverture du tournoi s'était bien passée, mais un drôle de pressentiment ne le quittait plus depuis un moment. Sarutobi entra dans son bureau et renvoya les ambu qui étaient près de lui. Il se plongea dans l'étude des rouleaux qui venaient de lui être amené du quartier Uchiwa. Un des rouleaux attira particulièrement son attention, il ouvrit, le contenu le stupéfia. Il avait entre les mains la confession d'Itachi Uchiwa... A la fin de sa lecture, il se leva et cacha tous les parchemins.

Une nuit douce mais fraîche venait de tomber sur le village. Sarutobi sortit sur le balcon pour profiter de la fraîcheur et réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de lire. La propre confession d'Itachi et certains secrets du clan Uchiwa. Il fallait qu'il prenne contact au plus vite avec Jiraya.

Un nuage de sable se forma derrière lui...

« Subaku sousou… »

Le troisième disparu dans un sarcophage de sable. Un homme posa sa main sur l'épaule d'un jeune garçon, le regard de cet enfant était vide et dénué de toutes traces d'émotions.

« C'est du bon travail, fils. Tu peux aller rejoindre Temari et Kankuro. »

Le jeune garçon disparut aussitôt, l'homme se tourna vers la personne qui venait de le rejoindre. Sur cet individu on pouvait apercevoir le bandeau de Konoha. Le Yondaime de Suna s'adressa à lui.

« Voila, maintenant tu as le champ libre pour devenir le cinquième Hokage... Autre chose, n'oublie jamais que tu as fait un pacte avec le pays du sable. »

Le lendemain, le tournoi des chûnin avait été annulé, tout les ninja de Konoha étaient à la recherche du Sandaime...

Le corps du troisième Hokage n'aillant jamais était retrouvé, il fut décidé que des funérailles symboliques seraient organisées en sa mémoire.

**Pays de l'eau, village de la brume. (Deux mois après la mort de Sarutobi.)**

« Mizukage, nous avons réussi à réunir trois des neufs chasseurs de démon. »

« Ils sont encore jeunes ?! Félicitations, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi rapide et efficace.»

Le Mizukage observait les enfants qui étaient devant lui, il devait avoir à peu près quatorze ans. Ces trois gosses étaient les premiers membres qui allaient constituer le futur groupe de chasseurs.

Ils avaient eu leur destin scellé à celui des bijju et ce depuis leur naissance…

La grande guerre commençait à se préparer… Et le Mizukage n'avait pas l'intention de la perdre.

Il se tourna vers le groupe de ninja.

« Trouvez moi les six autres. »

Puis il s'adressa à Haidan qui était l'un de ses meilleurs shinobi.

« Et toi, tu peux commencer à prendre en main l'entraînement de ces trois là. »

« Mizukage, comment allons-nous les nommer ? »

La jeune fille se dressa devant le shinobi qui venait de parler.

« Nous avons déjà nos propres noms… Et puis nous voulons partir, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous garder ici ! »

« Tu me sembles bien déchaînée, comment t'appelle tu gamine ? »

« Tayuya… »

« Dorénavant tu seras Genbu, gardien de la porte Nord, hiver, représentant la tortue noire. »

Puis le Mizukage se tourna vers les deux garçons.

« Et vous ? »

« Moi… Je suis Sakon. »

« Maintenant, tu seras Baykko, gardien de la porte Ouest, automne, représentant le tigre blanc. »

« Kidoumaru… »

« Bien pour toi ce sera Seiryu, gardien de la porte Est, été, représentant le dragon. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi dorénavant vous porterez ces noms. C'est en mémoire au moine Oraga Nakashimu qui a vaincu le premier bijju Shukaku.»

**Village de Konoha (événements après la capture d'Itachi.)**

Deux mois venaient de s'écouler depuis la disparition du Sandaime, le conseil du village venait de choisir leur nouvel Hokage. Les membres réunirent tous les ninja du village pour présenter leur nouveau chef. Parmi les personnes présentes se trouvaient deux des sennin légendaires.

Jiraya et Tsunade observaient avec attention tous les membres du conseil ainsi que la personne qui portait désormais le costume officiel du maître Hokage. Un jûnnin s'approcha d'eux, son regard trahissait une grande tristesse.

« Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama, c'est un jour bien triste pour nous revoir. »

« Je suis du même avis que toi. Dis moi, aurais-tu une petite idée sur la personne qui pourrait être derrière tout cela ? »

« Oui, et je pencherais plus pour le nouvel Hokage. »

« Alors reste près de lui, deviens son meilleur élément et gagne sa confiance. Et quand le moment sera venu nous agirons en conséquence. »

« J'agirais selon votre volonté, Jiraya-sama… Et comment se porte votre petit-fils ? »

« Naruto-kun va très bien… Merci d'avoir aidé Itachi à me le ramener sain et sauf. »

« Il fallait bien sauver les héritiers Uchiwa et le fils du Yondaime… Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. »

« Oui, surtout qu'une grande bataille s'annonce pour bientôt. »

« En parlant de bataille, comment s'est arrangé Itachi pour se débarrasser d'Orochimaru ? »

Jiraya eut un sourire satisfait en repensant au rapport que lui avait fait l'Uchiwa. Le sennin allait lui répondre quand il vit les membres du conseil se lever.

Le plus ancien membre prit alors la parole.

« Nous, le conseil de Konoha avons élu à l'unanimité... »

**Fin du chapitre…**

**Dans le chapitre 7 : La mort d'Orochimaru ? Le nouvel Hokage…  
**

«Le groupeOraga Nakashimu »** Les chasseurs de démons…**

* * *

**Pitit mot de Sanzo: **Comme vous l'avez constaté, Sasuke ne sera pas le seul Jinjjiruki... Dans l'histoire j'ai attribué les bijju selon les caractères des personnages et surtout celui des bijju... Vous avez compris pourquoi j'ai attribué Isonade (Sanbi) à Kisame, un requin bleu avec un poisson pilote du nom de Samehada... « **Samehada s'attache à l'estomac d'Isonade et absorbe sa nourriture pour créer des quantités énormes de chakra, avant de l'envoyer à nouveau dans le corps de son maître. La puissance de Samehada peut permettre à Isonade d'obtenir jusqu'à cinq fois la quantité de chakra qu'il pourrait obtenir à l'origine. Par conséquent, en pleine bataille, Isonade aura quasiment une réserve de chakra illimité grâce à son compagnon, Samehada. »**

Bien pour le fait que je transforme Naruto en fille quand c'est Kyûbi qui prend sa place… Et bien, j'ai trouvé cette idée dans la légende de notre renard… « **Les kitsune sont considérés comme des tricksters. Dans beaucoup de légendes, ils prennent la forme d'une femme ou en possèdent une et séduisent et trompent les hommes. Sous forme de femme, il arrive qu'un kitsune s'accouple avec un homme. La technique qu'ils utilisent est Kitsune Tsuki. » **Donc dans mon histoire chaque fois que Kyûbi prendra la place de Naruto, ce sera en fille.

Une autre pitite précision Yugito n'est pas une Marie-Sue, c'est la kunoichi du pays de la foudre et la porteuse de Nibi le démon à trois queues dans le manga ; si mes sources sont bonnes... Comme je ne sais pas son âge, dans l'histoire elle aura l'âge d'Itachi de même pour Daidara.

**Itachi:(complètement choqué) **Je suis un chien?!

**Sanzo: **Adopté votre Itatoutou, il est déjà propre mais manque de dressage...

**Sasu: **Il ne prend qu'un repas par jour et il lui faut beaucoup d'exercice...

**Naru: **Il veut un susucre...

**Itachi: **Toi le mangeur de poule...

**Naru: **SASU il m'insulte...

**Sasu:( se tourne vers Itachi) **Méchant chien méchant...

**Naru** : Sanzo, c'est quoi cette tête de nouveau ?!

**Sanzo** : J'ai pas ma correctrice habituelle… Arkel est pas motivé pour me corriger…

**Sasu** : Ben… ça y est tu l'as épuisé… (Chers lecteurs suite à une panne technique de la correctrice les chapitres prendront du temps à arriver…)

**Sanzo** : Pardon si il reste des fautes ce n'est pas Arkel qui a corrigé…


	6. chapitre 6

**Sanzo**: Humf...

**Sasu:** C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire?!

**Naru:** Tu as vu le retard que tu as pris pour tes fics?!

**Sanzo:** Humf ouaip...

**Ita:** Ma petite Sanzoooo... Que j'aime ce chapitre... Il est très... Très

**Sanzo:** Vouiiiii... Je sais... C'est si et si et encore si...

**Ita:** Mais tellement... Et puis aussi tellement... Et pour ne pas dire si...

**Sasu:** Non !!! Mais vous avez fini vos connerie tout les deux ?!

**Sanzo:** OHHH ça va toi... Qu'est ce que tu peux être coincé toi...

**Sasu:** Coincé... Non mais tu as vu ce qu'il y adans le chapitre?!

**Sanzo:** Oui c'est quand même moi qui l'ai écrit... Bon c'est pas tout ça, cher lecteurs désoléééé pour ce retard... Vraiment vraiment désolé... J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire...

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Illusoire et illusion...**

Suite du chapitre 4...

Naruto faisait face à son adversaire, son ennemi portait l'emblème de Konoha, le blond eut un sourire ironique. Le Gondaime allait perdre quelques ninja pour rien.

L'adversaire du blond était resté un moment surpris, il ne pensait pas que ce gamin possédait autant de puissance. Il ne savait plus s'il devait engager le combat ou bien prendre la fuite pour signaler que leurs informations sur les ninjas du son étaient totalement fausses.

Sasuke, lui, avait déjà fini de s'occuper de son adversaire. Le brun était toujours rapide et efficace dans ce genre de petit problème.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au alentour et s'aperçu que Naruto ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint...

Le blond avait totalement oublié son coéquipier, il s'amusait sadiquement avec sa victime. Après avoir jouait au chat et à la souris avec lui, lui laissant croire qu'il avait réussi à le semer et qu'il pourrait rentrer au village pour donner ses informations. Naruto l'avait attrapé et tirer dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Une foi, bien à l'abri des regards, il lui lacéra le corps mettant sa peau à vif. Puis, il prit un malin plaisir à lui crever les yeux en lui enfonçant lentement ses ongles dans les orbites frissonnant de plaisir quand il sentit les organes éclataient sous la pressions de ses doigts, se délectant aussi des geignements que poussait sa victime.

« Votre Hokage nous prend vraiment pour des débutants ou pense t'il que les ninjas du son soit si faible que ça ? Vraiment, on n'a pas idée d'envoyer des shinobi aussi faible. »

Après s'être amusé un moment avec sa proie, Naruto le cloua avec ses kunai à un arbre, il admirait le sang de sa victime qui s'écoulé de ses blessures, récoltant de temps en temps le liquide dans les creux de ses mains, juste pour le sentir s'écouler entre ses doigts et en humer l'odeur. Il adorait quand ses proies avaient l'odeur de la peur sur elles.

Quand il se lassa de ce petit jeu, de ses griffes, il lui ouvrit l'abdomen et contempla les viscères de son joué s'écouler lentement sur le sol. Naruto contemplait avec exaltation le ramassis d'organes qui se trouvé à ses pieds.

Sasuke venait de rejoindre son amiLorsqu'il vit ce que Naruto venait de faire au ninja, il eut rictus de dégoût. Il savait que son ami avait la fâcheuse habitude de jouer avec ses proies quand il était contrarié.

Pourtant, il lui avait bien dit de faire cela discrètement.

« Naruto, je t'avais dit d'être discret. »

Le blond lui fit face, un sourire angélique entacher de sang. Ce qui fit frissonner Sasuke...

« Mais, j'ai été très discret... Je... Je lui ais coupé la langue. »

Il lui avait dit tout cela dans un magnifique sourire.

Ce qui fit monter la colère de Sasuke n'était pas le fait que Naruto et déraper mais qu'actuellement l'aura qu'il dégageait l'attiré énormément.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! T'es complètement inconscient, maintenant l'odeur de son sang doit se sentir à des kilomètres...C'est le meilleur moyen de nous faire repérer ! »

« Tu n'exagère pas un peu ?! Et puis, c'est de sa faute, il a essayé de fuir. »

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec lassitude de toute manière, il savait que dans cette situation il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Quand Naruto décidait de jouer avec ses ennemis plus rien ne le faisait changer d'avis. Le seul à pouvoir le calmer et l'empêché de faire un tel carnage, c'était Itachi... Et, pour l'instant, il n'était pas là…

« Naruto-kun, tu peux me donner une explication sur ce que tu viens de faire avec ce shinobi ?! »

« Tachi... »

Naruto se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Itachi sentait le sang de la victime qui s'imprégnait sur ses propres vêtements. Il en déduit que Naruto c'était vraiment bien défoulé. Comme il se doutait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune explication de la part de Naruto, il se tourna vers son frère.

«Sasuke, tu peux m'expliqué ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'il fasse une bêtise pareille au cour d'une mission ?! »

« Hmff... »

« D'accord on en parlera plus tard... Naruto, toi, tu répares ça et tu te dépêches. Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose. »

Pendant que Naruto aidait de Kisame se débarrassé du corps et nettoyait l'endroit du carnage, Itachi prit Sasuke à part.

« Sasuke, tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe avec Naruto ?! »

« Rien de bien grave... Je l'ais juste... Un peu refoulé ce matin. »

Itachi fixa son frère avec insistance, Sasuke ne se sentait pas très alaise sous le regard scrutateur de son aîné.

**« **Sasuke, il faut faire très attention avec les gestes que tu as envers lui. Tu sais qu'il accepte maintenant le contact avec d'autres personnes, mais qu'un rien pourrait peut être le faire rechuter. Et je ne pense pas que tu aimerais retrouver l'ancien Naruto... »

Sasuke se détourna de son frère pour contempler le blond. C'est vrai que grâce à Tsunade, Naruto acceptait maintenant certains contacts physiques, mais seulement juste de quelques personnes.

Accepter ... Disons plutôt, qu'il ne massacrait plus les personnes qui osaient le touché...

A leur arriver à l'Akatsuki, Jiraya les avait fait protéger, il ne fallait pas qu'Orochimaru apprenne qu'Itachi n'était pas le seul survivant de la famille Uchiwa.

Une kunoichi était en charge de leur protection et de leur éducation. Un soir, elle était entrée dans la chambre de Sasuke et les avait vues dormir ensemble. Elle s'était mise à hurler que Naruto avait sa propre chambre et que dorénavant il devait apprendre à dormir seul, elle avait attrapé le blond pour le ramener dans sa propre chambre...

La kunoichi n'avait jamais passé le seuil de la porte.

Tout ce que Sasuke avait vu ce soir là, c'est la tête de la kunoichi s'éclater contre le mur de la chambre... Et, Naruto couvert de sang, tremblant de peur. C'est ce jour là, qu'Itachi et lui surent qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir rester en vie au contact de Naruto.

Quelques jours après l'incident, Tsunade était arrivé là où les garçons logés et avait annoncé que dorénavant se serait elle qui s'occuperait d'eux...

Il fallut près d'un an à la senin pour enfin arriver à pouvoir toucher Naruto sans que celui-ci n'essai de la tuer.

L'aîné avait une idée de ce qu'il devait se passer dans la tête de son frère... Il fallait juste qu'il admette... Il n'était pas question qu'il foire cette mission parce que son cadet avait du mal à admettre le fait qu'il soit attiré par son ami et par un homme. Et puis, un bon ninja s'adapte à toutes les situations et cela Sasuke devait l'accepter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto et Sasuke venaient de terminer leur entraînement avec Itachi. Ils retournèrent donc au village. Une fois arrivée, Sasuke se dirigea vers le bâtiment alors que Naruto prit la direction du restaurant de ramen.

Depuis l'arrivé d'Itachi, le blond avait très peu adressé la parole à Sasuke, il ne l'avait fait que lors de l'entraînement et parce qu'il y était obligé.

Sasuke s'allongea sur son lit et se laissa doucement glisser dans le sommeil.

Naruto, quand à lui était attablé au comptoir du restaurant quand une voix assez douce et mélodieuse se fit entendre au creux de son oreille.

« Je peux m'asseoir près de toi Naruto ? »

La face du jeune homme s'étira d'un fin sourire.

« Bien sur que tu le peux Haku. »

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux garçons discutaient et riaient, Haku s'amusait de temps en temps à faire rougir le blond chaque fois que cela lui était possible.

Sasuke se réveilla dans un sursaut, il transpirait et avait une appréhension qui le tenaillé... Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, la conversation de son frère lui revint en mémoire.

« Sasuke si tu n'admets pas se qui est en train de t'arriver, tu risque de perdre ce qui t'est le plus précieux. Le pire dans cette affaire c'est que tu risques de faire rater toute l'opération parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu es attiré par un homme. »

« Il ne m'arrive rien du tout ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Je ne suis pas comme toi ! »

Le brun avait répondu à son frère trop rapidement et trop sur la défensive... Itachi lui avait jeté un regard noir et lui avait juste répondu que tout été entre ses mains... Mais que s'il ne prenait pas une décision au plus vite, il retournerait au village d'Oto et qu'il mettrait une autre personne plus compétente sur la mission.

Sasuke parti vers la salle de bain, une fois entré dans la douche, il se détendit sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Naruto et Haku se trouvaient dans le bâtiment des participants. Ils continuaient à discuter et à rire de tout... Lorsque Haku remarqua trois participants du pays de l'eau qui fixaient avec insistance le blond. Il fit un signe de tête à Naruto, celui-ci lui montra qu'il les avait remarqués.

Haku avait suivit le blond jusqu'à sa chambre. Il alla directement s'asseoir sur le lit et fit signe à Naruto de s'approcher. Le blond prit place prêt de lui avec appréhension, il se sentait tendu et extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le brun posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Naruto qui se raidi à sa caresse. Il n'était habitué à ce genre de caresse que seulement de la part de quatre personnes.

Mais l'une de ses personnes l'avait justement rejeté ce matin même, il trouva alors dans le geste d'Haku la tendresse qu'il avait attendu de la part de Sasuke...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vue le visage du brun se rapprocher.

Il senti les lèvres d'Haku se poser tendrement sur les siennes. Le brun passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de Naruto, lui donnant l'ordre muet de les entrouvrir afin de pouvoir approfondir le baiser.

Sasuke qui était sur le point de sortir de la salle de bains fut tétanisé par la scène, il se cacha de manière à ne pas être vu par aucun des deux garçons. Il fixait le lit et ce qu'il y voyait lui faisait mal.

Haku venait d'allonger Naruto sur le lit après lui avoir retiré le haut de son uniforme mettant à nu le torse du jeune homme que seul Sasuke jusqu'à ce jour avait eu le droit d'admirer.

Haku laissa sa langue se promenait le long du torse, sa bouche chaude et humide laissait un sillon humide sur la peau dorée du blond.

Naruto d'abord crispait se détendit au fur et à mesure que les caresses d'Haku s'accentué. Le brun le sentait s'apaiser et se tordre sous ses doigts, il sourit et entreprit de dégrafer le pantalon de son futur amant. Il fit glisser le vêtement du blond faisant découvrir toujours un peu plus sa nudité. Naruto se senti rougir sous le regard du brun.

Il frissonna quand les cheveux d'Haku effleurèrent ses cuisses en même temps que le jeune homme déposer de léger baiser sur sa peau mise à nue, un gémissement étouffait s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte de Naruto au moment où Haku descendit vers son intimité.

Sasuke entendait les gémissements de Naruto remplir la pièce, il se laissa glisser le long du mur posant sa main sur sa bouche retenant la nausée qui monté... Des larmes amères glissaient sur ses joues silencieuses et douloureuses.

Haku s'était redressé et laissé à nouveau ses mains explorer le torse du jeune homme, il les refit descendre progressivement au niveau de ses hanches, ainsi que son visage.

Jamais Naruto n'avait ressenti de telles sensations, il se laissa envahir par le flot de plaisir qui montait en lui. Son corps se crispa et il se libéra. Haku se releva, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, il laissa sa langue se promener doucement sur elles.

Haku humidifia ses doigts et les glissa entre les fesses du jeune homme.

L'intrusion du doigt dans son corps fit sursauter Naruto qui commença à paniquer. Haku le ressorti immédiatement en sentant la panique de son partenaire, il se pencha sur lui.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Ne fait pas ça... Ne fait pas ça... »

Naruto s'était mis en boule et tremblé comme une feuille...

« Ca va aller... Chut... Naruto, calme-toi, je ne te ferais rien... S'il te plait regarde-moi... »

Naruto releva son regard azur sur son amant, Haku lui souriait et ne semblé pas lui en vouloir n'y vouloir lui faire quoi que se soit de mal...

Le brun repris ses caresses sur le corps de son amant tout en continuant de le rassurer et à l'apaiser.

Il humidifia de nouveau ses doigts et de nouveau Naruto se crispa... Il se détendit lorsqu'il vit Haku se préparer lui même...

Naruto approcha une main tremblante vers le brun, celui-ci lui sourit le rassurant dans ce geste. Le blond fit alors glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire tout en se rapprochant de son visage. Il l'embrassa, dans ce baiser se mélangeait tendresse et soulagement.

Le blond avait compris l'intention de son amant, avec passion et envie Naruto commença à explorer le corps fin et gracieux du brun. Ses mains allèrent remplacer celles d'Haku. Le brun gémissait de plaisir. L'innocence de Naruto dans les jeux de l'amour était un excitant pour lui.

Haku allongea Naruto et remonta lentement pour se placer sur lui, il commença à se mouvoir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant s'échapper de sa bouche de langoureux gémissement.

Tout cela excita un peu plus Naruto, il remonta une de ses mains vers la nuque du brun et le ramena à lui pour l'embrassé fiévreusement. Puis il attrapa son amant par les hanches afin d'accélérer les mouvements.

Sasuke voyait tout ce qui se passé dans la chambre grâce au miroir qui était dans la salle de bains... Il avait mal... Pour lui, il était impensable que quelqu'un puisse poser ses mains sur Naruto... Oui, Naruto était à lui et il ne laisserait personne d'autre contempler où toucher son corps à part lui.

Les images que lui renvoyait le miroir faisaient monter de plus en plus sa colère. Le corps d'Haku dansant au dessus de celui de Naruto, cette expression de bien être et de satisfaction sur le visage de son ami... Lui seul était en droit de lui procurer ce bonheur... Il se leva est entra dans la chambre...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Alors petit frère ce que tu as vu t'as fait réfléchir ? »

Sasuke était face à Itachi. L'aîné s'était servit du Mangekyou sur lui et l'avait plongé dans une illusion tout à fait déplaisante.

« Itachi... Espèce de connard... Enfoiré... Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas beaucoup apprécié ce que tu as vu, de plus, tu as encore des progrès à faire... Tu ne t'ais même pas aperçu que c'était une simple illusion... Si j'ai réussi à te piéger avec une simple illusion, imagine ce que pourrait faire un ennemi... Je te conseil de vite régler ce problème... »

- Dis-moi... Dans ton illusion, il y avait des ninjas du pays de l'eau...

- Oui, ils sont à Konoha... Le Mizukage aussi...

**-** Et les chasseurs sont là aussi j'imagine ?!

- Ce sont ceux que tu as vus dans l'illusion. Comme cela, tu pourras facilement les identifiés quand tu rentreras au village de la feuille.

Itachi lui tendit un parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

« Une autre des raisons de ma venu à Konoha. Le parchemin sur Yamata no Orochi. Tu y trouveras des renseignements intéressant sur ton bijju. J'ai aussi celui de Kyûbi. »

« Itachi... Juste une question… Tu m'en veux encore d'avoir accepté d'être le réceptacle de Yamata ? »

« Non, je ne t'en ais jamais voulu. J'avais seulement peur que tu n'arrives pas à contrôler un tel démon. »

« Merci pour moi... Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu penses le croire. »

Itachi ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il savait très bien que son frère était tout à fait capable de se servir et de contrôler son bijju. Il ne comptait pas lui faire le moindre compliment, il préférait le laisser croire qu'il le jugeait plutôt incapable de telles choses. De cette manière, Sasuke se donnait toujours à fond dans tout ce qu'il l'entreprenait juste pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait réussir.

Itachi se tourna vers Kisame qui se battait depuis un moment avec Naruto. Le jeune garçon avait vraiment besoin de se défouler, pour l'instant le seul moyen de le calmer était de le fatiguer un maximum.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mizuki se trouvait actuellement dans le quartier des Uchiwa. Itachi lui avait ordonné de retrouver des rouleaux qu'il avait mis en sécurité juste avant de s'enfuir de Konoha.

Le shinobi avait fouillé l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Itachi mais il ne trouva rien.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, le son venait de l'entrée. Mizuki se tint sur ses gardes, quelqu'un vener d'entrer dans la maison, il se redressa et se retrouva face au deuxième espion de l'Akatsuki.

« Mizuki, si tu cherche les rouleaux du clan Uchiwa cela va faire près de trois ans qu'ils ont été remis au Sandaime. »

« Merde... Et tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir Itachi ?! »

« Avec la disparition de Sarutobi, je n'y ai pas trop pensé...Jete rappelle aussi qu'à cette époque là, je ne savais pas pourquoi Itachi avait fait tout ça... Donc pour moi le plus important était de remettre ces parchemins à l'Hokage... Et puis, ils ont comment dire... Disparu... avec la mort de Sarutobi... Et je sais que le Gondaime ne les a jamais vues. »

« Tu lui as déjà parlé des rouleaux des Uchiwa ?! »

« Non, je ne suis pas stupide. Et puis, je suis presque sur que Sarutobi les avait caché avant de disparaître**."**

« Tsss... Et c'est moi qui me retrouve comme un con à devoir expliquer à Itachi que ses rouleaux ont disparu et que je ne sais pas ou ils se trouvent... »

« Bien, tu as tout compris... »

« Dis-moi... Tu n'as jamais vu Itachi contrarié toi ?! »

« Non et ça me convient, et puis c'est toi son préféré...Bon, je vais aller retrouver mes élèves et après je passerais voir si je trouve le moindre indices pour nous guider vers les rouleaux. Autre chose... Le Mizukage et cinq des chasseurs sont à Konoha. »

Le shinobi parti discrètement du quartier des Uchiwa sur un dernier signe de main à Mizuki. Il se dirigea vers un des terrains d'entraînement où devait l'attendre ses trois élèves. Laissant planer derrière lui une petite odeur de cigarette...

Mizuki sorti à son tour de la maison. Il déroula un petit parchemin où il écrivit dessus, puis il invoqua un petit animal pour qu'il aille remettre son rapport à Itachi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le Mizukage se trouvait dans le bureau de l'Hokage les deux hommes étaient en grande discutions.

Kakashi se trouvait derrière la grande porte du bureau, il put entendre quelques bribes de la conversation... Ce qu'il avait entendu ne lui plaisait guère, mais il était un ninja de Konoha et il se devait d'être loyal envers son village.

Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner. Le Kazekage venait d'arriver. Kakashi regardait avec un mépris mal dissimulé cet homme, il ne l'appréciait guère. Chaque foi que cet homme se trouvait à Konoha, il se croyait en terre conquise, donnant des ordres se permettant d'intervenir dans les décisions du village. Le shinobi ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Hokage lui laissait une telle liberté.

« Kakashi-san, heureux de vous voir. L'Hokage est-il là ? »

« Oui, le Gondaime se trouve actuellement dans son bureau avec le Mizukage... Kazekage-sama. »

« Le Mizukage est ici ?! »

« Vous semblez surpris Kazekage-sama. Ne saviez-vous pas que plusieurs de ses shinobi participent eux aussi au tournoi... »

Kakashi remarqua que le Kazekage essayait de contenir sa colère. On aurait pu croire que l'Hokage venait de le poignarder dans le dos.

**Fin du chapitre 6.**

* * *

**Sanzo:** Ca c'est la version soft... Pour la version disons plus... Bah l'autre version au citron acidulé et sur mon blog...

**Sasu:** Sanzooooo... Viens me voir... J'ai quelque chose pour toi...

**Sanzo**: Yippp je crois que je vais y allé... Ita vas voir ton pitit frère...

**Ita:** Pas envie...

**Sanzo:** Tu préfère un câlin killer bisounours?!

**Ita:** Sasukeeeee viens me voir...


End file.
